My Shadow In The Dark
by An Intricate Design
Summary: Sometimes a person isn't who they seem. ' I'm Weevil Underwood, Insect Duelist Extraordinaire! ' And even if they are, everybody has dark secrets. You never truly know somebody. You don't know Weevil.
1. I Am Weevil

My Shadow In The Dark  
  
~  
  
Summary: Sometimes a person isn't who they seem. "I'm Weevil Underwood, Insect Duelist Extraordinaire!" And even if they are. Everyone has dark secrets.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weevil's P.O.V  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse and Slight Depression.  
  
~  
  
Why does everyone mock me? Kicked out of Battle City, carried out of Duelist Kingdom on a ship the size of an ant...It's just not fair.  
  
I'm stuck here walking home to Father. Father's probably drunk again.  
  
"I'm home!" I push the door open and peek inside. Ugh, this house is filthy. I guess it's okay, though. There's probably a bug or two around that I can study.  
  
Yes, that's my life. I'm an original piece of art. I'm my own shadow in the dark.  
  
Weira came from downstairs and hugged me. Weira's my little sister. She's the one I duel for. I need the money to feed her, because Father doesn't work. She has long baby blue hair and thick glasses just like mine. She also shares my interest in bugs. She's fascinated by them, just like me.  
  
No one knows I have a little sister, except Rex. If only Wheeler knew why I always cheated...Why I had to find some way to win, he'd have sympathy!  
  
Yugi'd let me cheat! Weira hasn't eaten since I left. I don't have any money. And I can't tell DCF because here, they'll adopt us separately. I love Weira, and I wouldn't want to be separated from her at all.  
  
"Weevil!"  
  
She looked up at me with her adorable green eyes. "The caterpillar you found the other week? It metamor-meta-meta-"  
  
"Metamorphisised?" I laughed as she nodded. "So it's a butterfly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's blue and green, right?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
She looked up at me excitedly. "Well, Weira, I recognized the type of caterpillar it was."  
  
I know, it's kinda lame that I studied bugs. But my Father never took me out. So I would go out on the porch steps and study the bugs with Weira. When I started doing it, I was maybe 6 and Mother was still alive. Mother bought me an ant farm for my birthday. Weira was 2, but she'd come up in my room and watch them contentedly with me. Then, the day before I turned 8, the car crash...Father got into alcohol, and he stopped working. I had to start working at the gas station to make money for food. Sometimes I just wanna tell Weira to pack her things and tell her we're leaving. And I probably could do it, since I was now getting paid 12 dollars an hour at a Laundromat. All I had to do was sit and help people.  
  
If I save some extra money, I can afford a down payment on a house. Or apartment. Man, I hope this next tournament comes up soon. I need money to get me and Weira outta here.  
  
Then I heard it. The crash and smash of bottles. Father's awake. And he's been drinking. Weira looks at me, sheer fear gracing her delicate face.  
  
It's time to be brave. I have a little money on me. I have to leave now. Weira can't afford another surgery. Last time, Father hit her eye so hard, she needed surgery to get it fixed. She was cross-eyed for a month.  
  
I take a deep breathe and pick Weira up, running a grabbing her and my jacket. I then grab my duel disk, my cards, her cards and my antfarm, and shoot out the front door.  
  
It's amazing what little sibling motivation can do to you. Like Joey and his little sister. But I'm only 12, and Weira's 8. I know I'm not the same as regular kids my age. Rex is 14, and he tells me about his parents. His family is rich, although he dresses not to show it. He doesn't like to be a show off, like that snoot, Kaiba.  
  
Rex's Mother is still alive. She's really nice, I went over Rex's house once, cause he's my best friend and all. Rex's Father looks just like an older version of him, and he's always really nice. He calls me 'Weevy' like my Mother and Father use to before...  
  
"I'm sorry!" I jumped as I ran into someone. Weira, who had been on my back, rubbed her back side and grabbed the stuff I dropped, handing me my jacket. "Weevil, put it on or else you'll get sick."  
  
I looked up to see who I had run into. IT CAN'T BE! It's Yugi and Co! Joey's glaring at me, because technically I ran into him.  
  
I quickly put my jacket on and put Weira on my back, grabbing everything else.  
  
"Hey Weevil, who's the other freak on your back?"  
  
Weira looked around to hide her blush of shame. Serenity hit Joey for saying something so rude, and I just glared at him. "That would be my little sister, you simple minded inch worm."  
  
I quickly slid my duel disk and cards on, just to make it less things for me to carry. I handed her her cards and watched her take them, a shameful look on her face. I put my ant farm under one arm and pointed at Joey accusingly. "You should be ashamed of yourself, you dung beetle! Weira's only 8, and for your information-"  
  
"WEEVIL YOU BRAT!"  
  
I turned around and saw my Father, who had caught up to us, stumbling after me drunkenly.  
  
I squeaked and ran behind Yugi's gang, hoping I would turn invisible. Weira, who was on my back, also hid.  
  
If it's possible to feel lower than Bug Slime, I did. I was so scared and terrified...That I began to cry.  
  
Yugi looked back at me. And suddenly his gang created an unbreakable barrier around me. Like THEY were my friends. My father tried to surpass him, but they argued and fought back at him. After 10 minutes, after that huge blur of things, Weira and I watched the police car drive off with Father.  
  
Yugi looked back at me, a tinge of concern in his eyes. "Weevil, are you and your sister okay?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter if fact, we are, and we didn't need your help!" I scowled at them. I couldn't imagine how Weira must've felt. Possibly embarrassed that I ran and hid? I don't know. All I know is, before Yugi could say anything else, I picked Weira up and ran off. Again.  
  
~  
  
Rika: Hey All! I know Weevil bashers are gonna kill me. I'll somehow get over it. I was almost dared to do this when I was reading Chapter 7 & 8 of Ash The Wanderer's Deathdealer.  
  
It kinda made me wonder what makes Weevil tick. And then I thought, 'Wow, even for a cheater, he seems so miserable, and destined to win. Like he's trying for someone,' and the Joey-Serenity thing popped into my head.  
  
This is a truly original piece of art, on which I already know I am going to get flames on from Weevil haters, but I just had to set the record straight. Weevil may be a bad guy, but no one truly knows someone unless you're in their shoes.  
  
I, myself am a Weevil basher, but you can't help but feel sorry for the guy, really now. He never wins, he always gets caught, and he always tries so hard. There won't be any Weevil bashing here, so don't worry, Weevil adorers. I just want people to know you can't judge a book by its cover. And you can't judge a person by what you see at first sight.  
  
Weevil Fans, this is for you! I'll have Chapter 2 up asap. Whether the Weevil bashers like it or not. 


	2. The Real Me

My Shadow In The Dark  
  
~  
  
Summary: Sometimes a person isn't who they seem. "I'm Weevil Underwood, Insect Duelist Extraordinaire!" And even if they are. Everyone has dark secrets.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weevil's P.O.V  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Slight Language and Slight Depression.  
  
~  
  
I opened my eyes and saw Weira still sleeping, leaning against my arm. Bless her. I don't know how she puts up with it. I barely can.  
  
I picked up my ant farm and sat looking at it contentedly.  
  
It amazing how all the ants unite into one colony. All helping eachother, working together, becoming almost...Just one. They were all different, and yet they were all the same. They accepted eachother for their differences.  
  
Just like me and Weira did. But nobody else accepted us. Weira went to school sometimes, and every time she would have to go to the nurse's office to get crackers and juice for lunch.  
  
She was in Third grade, and she already had the IQ of a Seventh grader. But if I chose to let her go up to the grade she SHOULD go in, it meant more expenses. It meant that she would need a bigger backpack, bigger binder, notebooks, folders and dividers for every class, a dictionary for Japanese, a dictionary for foreign language, a scientific calculator for Math, the cost of textbooks, book covers...It was just too much.  
  
I knew she wanted to go really bad. But I wanted to move up to Twlefth grade really bad too. They had offered it to me, but it meant more money. Right now I'm in Eigth grade, and skipping 4 grades so I could graduate highschool and get a decent job would be great, but...The money...We're just too tight on money.  
  
And it isn't fair, I know. We both deserve a better education, but we're brother and sister, and I don't wanna lose her to some family who's not going to respect her.  
  
I quickly got up and shoved my jacket on, still holding the ant farm in my hand and the duel disk on my arm. I picked her up and began to walk down the street, her jacket covering her like a blanket.  
  
"Weira...Hungry?"  
  
I felt her faint nod on my shoulder.  
  
I smiled and stopped infront of a McDonalds. "How about breakfast, Weira?"  
  
"Sure." I bent down and let her go, allowing her to fall to the ground. She took my ant farm and grabbed my hand, as we walked inside. I pulled a 20 out of my pocket and ignored the points and giggles. Weira did too. Actually, I remember once when she was younger, some kids were making fun of me, and I was getting really embarassed. Then she walked over to one of them, beat the crap out of them, and walked back to me, smiling innocently.  
  
Good times, good times. Weira seemed a lot like me, quiet and sneaky. And then there are the times when she'll do something that makes me think, 'Man, this girl had spunk!'  
  
I smiled down at her and stood in line, moving up. I paused as this enormous guy walked over to me, overcasting me with his shadow. "Can I help you, enormousy bug-brained?"  
  
The tall teenager grunted, shooting cold glares at me. "If you wanna keep thos glasses in tact, I suggest you let me borrow a few bucks."   
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"GIVE IT!"  
  
And here she goes again. Weira tugged on the jock's shirt, catching his attention. She then flipped him off and punched him where the sun don't shine, whistling 'Ultimate' by Lindsay Lohan as she latched onto my leg.  
  
The guy fell to his knees, holding himself. Hehehe...Toldja she had spunk. The cashier's didn't care, all they wanted was money. Peh. Idiot roaches.  
  
Just like my Father. Idiots. My Father was a worthless bastard who didn't care about anyone but himself. I wish Mother were here. Me and Weira wouldn't be in this predicament. Weira wouldn't look malnutritioned. I wouldn't get dehydrated as often as I do.  
  
Yes, I get dehydrated, so sue me. You try drinking fluids just twice a week! Just try it. I dare you to. You won't make it.  
  
Well, I'm getting kinda off subject.  
  
"WEEVIL!"  
  
I looked up from where I had sat down with Weira and saw Yugi and Co. I glared at them but decided to keep my cool infront of Weira.  
  
Weira quickly popped under the table from her side to my side, and they all sat down in the seats across from me.  
  
Ryou Bakura, Yugi Mutou, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner. Great, now they're all gonna embarass me infront of my ittle sister. Joy. She doesn't know I cheat to win. And if she did, she'd be really disappointed and devastated. I'm her role model, and she would never be able to look me in the eyes again.  
  
She put the ant farm on the table and studied it closely, completely entertained.  
  
Yugi looked at me. "So, Weevil, where are you gonna stay? With your mom?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but my Mother is dead."  
  
Weira looked up at Ryou, who was sitting across from her. He smiled gently and leaned over, looking at it. "Where's the Queen Ant?"  
  
Weira smiled and pointed to one infectiously large ant. It kinda wanted to smile, too. It wasn't very often she interacted with anyone besides me. Let alone someone who was actually interested in bugs. It was just probably some big scheme to embarass me, or make "peace." Peace is for the weak. When I need money, I get it, whether I have to cheat or not.  
  
Joey kicked me from under the table and I winced, kicking him back. Jerk. I bet he wanted me to have a sudden outburst and cuss him out infront of Weira. But I'm a good big brother and I think with my head! Yes...Okay, maybe not always.  
  
But when I was on top, everyone knew me. Some people even idolized me, and I always had money. Then Rex defeated me, and for some reason we became real good friends. But then I lost everything. The money, the fame, the fans...  
  
And Rex got rich-er than he already was. I know it had to have been embarassing for Weira to have watched me lose on National TV. But she never lost confidence in me. That's why I never gave up. Because she always wanted me to keep going, no matter how tough things got.  
  
I got sympathetic glances from all of them, save Joey, who was too busy atending to his boo-boo.  
  
Yugi looked at me seriously, then. "Well where are you gonna stay? Aren't you gonna go to Foster Care?"  
  
Weira turned white at the mention. I immediately felt her wrap her arms around mines tight, as if she was afraid someone was gonna snatch her right then and there. I glared at him. "We don't need Foster Care, Yugi. We're fine. I can support her fine by myself."  
  
"Oh come on, Weevil," Tea looked at me. "Maybe you can stay at Yugi's house!"  
  
"No chance in death." I sighed and picked Weira up along with the ant farm. She layed her head on my shoulder and I smiled. Little kids are so adorable. And I admit no one thought of me as the "Big Brother" type, that I'm sure.  
  
I handed her the Ant Farm and she waved at Ryou, happy she had made a new accquaintance. I'm happy she had too, but it would've been better if it was someone that didn't have anything to do with Yugi. Oh well. Now-a-days you take what you get.  
  
We walked out onto the street, solemnly. It was cold, and it was just getting colder.  
  
Maybe one day, we'll find out that my mom really IS alive. Maybe one day, there'll be a family who finds us on the streets, and wants to take us both in. I wish Rex were here. He'd probably let me stay over. But he lives a couple towns away, probably about 67 miles from here.  
  
I paused in mid walk as I heard a song playing in a music store. It was 'Hailie's Song' by Eminem. Yes, I listen to rap, so sue me. Eminem happens to be my favorite musical artist. Hailie's Song reminds me a lot of me and Weira.  
  
No matter how many fights me and my Father would get it, I would never leave, I would suck it up for Weira's sake. Weira's my little sister, and I love her more than anything else.  
  
Weira noticed I stopped and also began listening. She smiled and began whispering the words in the melody. Weira was a great singer, she just didn't believe it when anyone told her. She really didn't care about fame, she didn't wanna be like the singers everyone idolizes on TV. She wanted to be herself. And she wanted to know she would always have me there by her side.  
  
I actually read a few poems I managed to find of hers. Father had spilt beer, or ripped most of them, but there were a few that I found. The first time I read one, I realized how much stress Father was putting on her. Because when I wasn't there, she wrote the poems.  
  
And they all have to deal with suicide.  
  
I sighed as the song ended. And then another one of Eminem's songs came on. 'Cleanin' Out My Closet'.  
  
It was almost opposite with my life. But I do know one part imaprticular. When my Mother died, my Father told me he wished it was me that died, not her. It hurt, but I got over it.  
  
Because I realized my Father is a worthless bastard without my Mother.  
  
I continued down the street. It was beginning to rain. I still wonder if police will find it fishy if a kid my age is wandering the streets, carrying his sister, going seemlessly nowhere.  
  
And it's almost as if they answer my question, as a cop car pulls over next to me.  
  
"Son, where are your parents?"  
  
And I just froze. It couldn't be...It just couldn't.........  
  
~  
  
Rika: Yet another chapter about Weevil. Hope you liked it. I kinda had Writers' Block, but thankfully I was able to overcome it. I'm so happy, I already got 3 Complimentary reviews!  
  
Kathy - I don't think you've ever bashed Weevil anyways. Well, atleast not that I've seen. _ But yeah, this story tells you, that you can't really label someone as something until you've walked a mile in their shoes. Can you imagine having someone tell you they wish you were dead? I know what it feels like, honest to god it hurts. And he also said he got over it, which I have yet to do. Especially when it's your grandmother saying it to you...*Clears her throat* Anyways...  
  
T Bond - How'd I know you'd say that? Mental Case. lol. And yes, it does make you feel bad for him. See? Toldja it'd make you have a different perspective on Weevil now. I win. That goes to anyone. Whether you like him or not, you gotta feel bad for this guy.  
  
Moku-Chan - Well duh it was a beautiful story! I wrote it! ...I mean, thanks. This is truly an original piece of art! And Courtney WOULD'VE reviewed if she had a screen name...Okay, not that you know her, anyways...But truly now, I had a lot of pride being a part of this fic. Actually, being the only part in this fic besides Weevil and the characters. And yes, Joey is mean. Note to anyone who reads it, that hasto do with...Not this fic, something else...  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon. Probably tomorrow, since I have the day off today. Maybe even later today. Bye. ^_^ 


	3. Orphanless

My Shadow In The Dark  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weevil's P.O.V  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Slight Language, Slight Depression and Religious Consent.  
  
~  
  
"Son! I said where are your parents?!"  
  
I held Weira tightly against me. I can't loser her...I can't...  
  
"Th-They're at home."  
  
"Wouldja like a ride home?"  
  
"NO! No, we're all set." The officer eyed me suspiciously.  
  
I was so nervous, I couldn't feel my legs. Why me, huh Enma? Why?  
  
"Where do you live, boy?"  
  
Uh-Oh. Think fast Weevil. You gotta save your sister! "Uh...2...34...School Lane. Yeah."  
  
"Thas' not too far from here. Could I speak to yer' parents?"  
  
Oh hell. I don't even know where 234 School Lane is! What the hell am I supposed to do now? I guess all I can do is pray that 234 School Lane is some place where nice people who are willing to adopt me and Weira live.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
He glared at me suspiciously and pushed the back door open. "Get in."  
  
This is NOT happening. Why me? I think Enma hates me. Half groaning, half sighing, I got into the car, feeling the impact of the officer speeding off.  
  
The officer adjusted his rear-view mirror and looked at me and Weira. "Watcha' name?"  
  
"Weevil Underwood, sir. And this is my sister, Weira."  
  
"So wadda' yer' parents names, son?"  
  
"Uh...Uh...........I-"  
  
After two minutes of my uneven stumbling, the car stopped. I looked at where we had pulled over and gasped.  
  
Scratch what I said earlier. Now I KNOW Enma hates me.  
  
The officer got out of the car, walking into the Turtle Game Shop, where he was greeted by Yugi and his clique. This couldn't get ANY better.  
  
Yugi looked at the officer concernedly. "What's wrong officer?"  
  
"Do you live here?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Couldja come with me for a second now?"  
  
"Uh...Sure."  
  
The officer walked over to the car and opened my door, pointing at me imparticular. I felt my eyes begin to water. I was screwed, I really messed up this time. And it was gonna cost me the only thing that gave me motivation.  
  
"Does this here Weevil Underwood live here?"  
  
Yugi looked at him confusedly, then glanced to me. I saw him look into the tears of my eyes and scruffed them up, cradling Weira to my body.  
  
"Uh, yeah, he's my, uh, half brother!"  
  
Yugi helped me outta the car and wrapped a brotherly arm around me. "Weevil, I told you to come right back after breakfast! You had me scared!"  
  
"Alrighty then. Toodles." The officer got into his car and drove away, not even sparing a glance back to us.  
  
Yugi looked at me and smiled. "I bet she'd be more comfortable in a bed."  
  
I looked at Yugi in awe, and, for the first time, realized that Yugi wasn't an enemy. Just an allie who wanted to help me.  
  
~  
  
I sighed and sat on the bed where Weira lay asleep. Yugi had talked his Grandpa into letting me stay...And I'm yet to understand it.  
  
I've always been such a jerk to him and yet, he's always been so nice to me, just like I was one of his friends. I still don't get it, but maybe I'm not supposed to get it. Maybe I won't understand it 'till I'm old and dying, and think, 'Wow, so this is what I was supposed to learn.'  
  
I know Yugi's always there for me, but what happens when Father gets out of jail? Will he come searching for me and Weira? Will me and Weira go to school daily, instead of a few times a month? And what about Wheeler? I can't stand him!  
  
I know I can leave Weira here with a babysitter, more casually Ryou, if I ever have to go to work or something. Or even Yugi. It seems like life is gonna be so much easier...  
  
I sighed and layed back next to Weira, taking the ant farm and looking at it. There were atleast 3 times more ants now than there were when Mother gave it to me.  
  
I felt her poke me, a questionable look on her face.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"We're...In Yugi Mutou's house. We're gonna be staying with him for a lil' while."  
  
"They won't take us, will they?"  
  
I knew who she meant in reference to THEY. She meant Foster Care. I shook my head, as if not only answering her, but shaking out the thought.  
  
"Yugi's Grandpa let us stay."  
  
"Weevil! Weira! Lunch time!"  
  
I hadn't realized how late it was. Already 2:00 P.M. It was Yugi's Grandpa calling from downstairs. I wonder whta it would be like for him to feed two more? Who knows. It's gotta be rough though.  
  
I helped Weira out of bed and took her small hand in mines as we climbed down the stairs.  
  
We walked into the dining room and sat at the table meant for 4, which was just enough as all of us. Weira, Yugi, Mr. Mutou and I. I sat Weira down right next to me, and sat down, looking as Yugi and Yugi's Grandpa bowed their heads.  
  
I signaled Weira to follow suit and also followed, peeking up at Yugi's Grandpa.  
  
He smiled at me. "Weevil, would you like say Grace?"  
  
I blushed in shame and embarassment. "I....I haven't said grace since...My Mother...Passed away."  
  
Yugi's Grandpa nodded understandingly. "Okay then. Yugi, please start."  
  
Yugi bowed his head and smiled. "For food and friends, and all you send, we thank you god, oh lord,  
  
Me and Weira managed to copy everyone as they repeated 'Amen' after Yugi. I kind of tuned out as I moved the food around my plate. I thought when I said that, Mr. Mutou and Yugi would lash out and yell at me. I guess I was wrong. I'll have to learn to trust again, I suppose.  
  
~  
  
Rika: Depicting the fact we're all going nuts thinking about the fact Yugi actually did that for Weevil, ya gotta give the little guy credit, he'd even help his worst enemy out in a time of need.  
  
I'm really glad I've made people change point of views in this, beside Third Person Omniscient going to First Person. As if the stuff I learn in Literature really matters. *Clears her throat* Anyways...  
  
Kayrie - Don't worry, I normally detest Weevil too, but I was reading a fic, and blah blah blah, I felt bad for him and all. Everyone's always judging him, and this is just a completely original fic made up of my twisted little mind. I don's use spell check too often, most times I'm too lazy, lol. But I do double check it after to make sure, so thanks for the compliment!  
  
By the way, I Glomp Bishounen (a friend of mines) wants to make a fic like mines, about Rex. If you want, check on that and sees if she decides to go through with it. I'll try and force her to. ^_^  
  
I'm going to say this, yet again. I'm REALLY happy with the positive impact my fic is having. I hope to see more originals like mines in the future. Don't forget, there's a good person in everybody. Yes, even Seto Kaiba! ^_^ 


	4. A Simple Twist Of Fate

My Shadow In The Dark  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weevil's P.O.V  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Slight Language, Slight Depression and Religious Consent.  
  
~  
  
I open my eyes at some loud noice. Frickin' thing. There goes my 24 hours of sleep idea...  
  
I turned to see what the noice was. Oh bloody hell. Yugi's alarm clock. Me and Weira had our own guest beds in Yugi's room, and Yugi HAD to have an alarm clock. Probably for school. I saw him slightly stir in his sleep, then roll onto his stomach and pound on the alarm clock, hitting the 'Off' button.  
  
He drowsily got up, and rubbed his eyes, staring right at me. "Hey, Weevil, aren't you going to school?"  
  
School! Great junebugs, I forgot about school! Well, not forgot about it, just forgot it was today. I quickly hopped outta bed and looked around, smacking myself on the forehead. How the hell do you go to school without a uniform?  
  
I sighed and sat back down. "I don't have a uniform, everything's at my house."  
  
"That's okay, you can wear onea my outfits."  
  
"What about Weira?" I lowered my glance to her still body.  
  
"I'll tell Tea to let her borrow onea her old outfits. It's no problem."  
  
I kinda wanted to fall to my knees and begin praising him for all his help. But I don't wanna show my weaknesses. I mean, what if this is all a big trap? That as soon as I praise Yugi for helping, he starts laughing and my Dad walks in, carrying his usually bottle of Tequila. What if?  
  
I know I'm paranoid, but I can't help wonder. Everyone else except for Rex and Weira have betrayed me, so why shouldn't he? I glanced at Yugi as he groggily walked over to the phone, clumsily dialing some numbers. "Tea? Yeah. Hi. I was wondering, would you mind bringing one of your uniforms from when you were younger over here? No? Okay. Good. Yeah, it is. Okay. Thanks. Okay. Bye."  
  
He looked at me, his eyes beginning to show consciousness. "Tea's gonna bring the uniform over."  
  
I nodded, staying silent. I didn't wanna say 'Thank you so much' or 'You're such a good person' because maybe he'd unleash his trap then. All I do is nod. And nod is what I will.  
  
~  
  
Yugi dropped me and Weira off at the Elementary and Middle School. Grades K-8. I feel so immature...Oh well. Atleast if anything happens, I'm in the same school as Weira.  
  
  
  
She looked up me and squeezed my hand anxiously. I sighed as I looked around outside. Most people were in their cliques and would stare at us time to time. Annoying preppy bastards...  
  
I turned my head and kindaof twitched at the sight of a gang of thugs, staring right back at me. Oh, excellent. Just what I need on the first day of the rest of my life. Bullies.  
  
I quickly began to pull Weira away before one of them hopped up to me. What the hell? Hopped. I guess this is the contest for stupidity.  
  
I instinctively tightened my grip on Weira's hand as I glared at them.  
  
"Hey, look, it's the new dork and his little sista'. We don't need dorks ruinin' our school."  
  
I heard the bell ring and wanted to snap. Damn them all, we're gonna be late for class. I spun on one hell, attempting to pass them, followed by being surrounded by them. I felt Weira hug my legs nervously. It's kinda hard to comfort someone when you're nervous, too.  
  
"Lookit the little one, she's frightened!" I practically felt my blood start boiling inside me as I saw onea them tear her away from my legs. I instantly began a war, fussing to get her.  
  
"Aww, does the dork need her big brother?"  
  
I ehard her begin crying. That's when I really got pissed.  
  
All I know is a swung at someone, heard a crack, and then began backing away from them. "HE BROKE MY GOD DAMNED NOSE!"  
  
Crap. Crap. Hahaha, crap. I'm so...Very...Screwed.  
  
"Lookie what I found." I saw something out of the corner of my eye and twitched. It was the glint...The glint of a blade.  
  
The glint of a blade of a knife that the tallest one had picked out of his pocket. He stalked over to me, a devious smirk on his face. I instantly realized that they were holding me in place. HOLY SHIT!  
  
I heard Weira begin to cry even louder, almost at a scream, and then it became muffled. Oh shit, oh shit, I'm gonna die.  
  
"You really shouldn't play with pointy objects, dweeb."  
  
Then I felt it. The piercing of the silver blade, right into my stomach. I felt the crimson leaking down my stomach. I felt him pull the knife out. And then the pain. I began howling in pain as they finally dropped me on the grass, leaving me there. They were all cheering, applauding their work.  
  
Everything's getting dark...So...Very dark...  
  
I could've sworn I heard that British boy saying, 'Oh my!' before I heard another battle begin...  
  
And I could've sworn I heard two sets of footsteps advancing towards me slowly before everything turned...Black....  
  
~  
  
"Weevil!" I opened my eyes to see Yugi, Weira and Bakura standing beside my bed. I still felt the pain of the wound in my stomach and howled, arching my back.  
  
Weira quickly hopped onto the bed and stayed on the far end, looking at me. "Hey Weevil, are you okay?"  
  
I quickly checked her over and twitched, looking at her bandaged wrist. "What happened?!"  
  
"When the guy dropped me when he was fighting Ryou, I landed on my wrist. The doctors said I sprained it."  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Not too bad. It only hurts if I touch it."  
  
She quickly hopped off the bed and walked over to Ryou, hugging his leg. "Ryou saved your life! He was late for school and was walking by, and came and beat up the bullies!"  
  
I could've sworn Ryou turned bright red. Aw, how flattering. He must be so proud of himself. I kinda just nodded to acknowledge a thanks.  
  
"You're a very lucky boy, Weevil."  
  
I turned my attention to Mr. Mutou, who sat in a chair across the room.  
  
"The doctors said if the knife would've gone just a centimeter deeper, it would've ruptured your liver."  
  
I blinked. Oh yeah, reaaaaal nice thing to say Mr. Mutou, especially to someone who just regained their state of consciousness.  
  
"You should be thankful Ryou was there to get help."  
  
I nodded. Oh god, my paranoia's starting to eat me from the inside-out...It feels like I'm gonna burst if I don't say 'Thanks so much' real soon. But I have to stay together. Stay cool.  
  
Ryou nodded back to acknowledge the silent thanks, while Yugi just continued to stare at me. "I'm kinda curious whether I want you going back to that school, Weevil. I mean, I don't want you getting hurt again an-Hey!"  
  
Creepy...His eyes just looked like they turned even more violet. "I know! Grandpa can home-school you!"  
  
I felt liked someone just shot a spark plug at me. Home-schooling? Really? Sounds interesting, to say the least. "Really?!"  
  
"Uh-huh! Right Grandpa?!"  
  
Yugi's Grandpa seemed to sit in silent thought for a while. Was it time to go for the puppy eyes? I doubt it, but..."Pleeeeease, Mr. Mutou? It'd be a whole lot safer for Weira and I!"  
  
STRIIIIKE! I saw him sigh in defeat and finally get up, walking over to me. "...Okay, Weevil." He quickly ruffled my hair and walked over to the door where one of the hospital attendants stood waiting for him.  
  
He walked back over to me, smiling. This guy's starting to remind me of that guy that people hang on doors around Christmas time..."Okay Weevil. They said it'd be alright if you left now."  
  
Phew. That's a relief. I saw Mr. Mutou guide everyone out of the room so I could get dressed. It isn't that sore, come to think of it.  
  
Hopping out of the bed, I quickly put my green shirt with the big black spider on it and a pair of black shorts on, along with some white socks and a pair of green sneakers. No exactly everyone's ideal dressing style, but hey, I'm not like everyone.  
  
I know my identity.  
  
I'm Weevil Underwood, alia of Yugi and Ryou, best friend of Rex Raptor, brother of Weira, and Insect Duelist Extraordinaire.  
  
~  
  
Rika: Awww, isn't that ending just kawaii? ^-^ *Latches onto a Weevil plushie* Kawaii, kawaii, kawaii..........  
  
I'm glad I got so many reviews. Not only have I changed point of views, I've added joy to the hearts of Weevil fans everywhere! So lets get to the reviews.  
  
T Bond - Sorry I didn't tell you. Odd how I told everyone EXCEPT you....Oh well. And this kinda turned me into a Weevil fan myself. I'm inspired to turn this into a series...And by Rah, I just might!  
  
I Glomp Bishounen - Here's your daily dose of Weevil Kawaii-ness...See? I DO have a heart! ^^  
  
Weevil: *Whistles innocently and takes the Mallet of Doom* Thankies Kathy! ^^  
  
Rika: Yesh, thanks! And in case anyone's wondering why Joey seems like such a jerk - It's in Weevil's point of view. To Weevil, Joey's a major jerk. Okay? I'm glad we've cleared that up.  
  
Weevil'sWoman - It was mainly your review that inspired me to get my arse in gear and go. I've honestly gone to the find section to look up names with Weevil in it, and I think, when I last checked plain ol' Weevil, there was one, but with no Yu-Gi-Oh stories and nothing to mention about him at all. I think I know you from another Yu-Gi-Oh board, or it could just be a coincidence, but I'm known in other places as Rika Kaiba-Tsunami...Well, anyways, I did continue it, and yeah, I know. Yugi would help anyone out in their time of need. Even Seto Kaiba...  
  
Rin562 - Cute, Angsty at times, Dramatic...See, this is what happens when people are mean to a character! You'll overlook a character if you just judge 'He/She's not hot, so blech' and you've really gotta understand why one person may be so cruel. Seto Kaiba, for instance. His foster father, Gozaburo, was a devil to him. Chained him to desks and forced him to study...Then jumped out a window and killed himself...Crazy man...But yeah, that and Seto's parents died when he was young, you've gotta take all that into perspective, you know?   
  
...I've really gotta stop rambling. Well, anyways, please review!  
  
Weevil: Yeah, pleeeease? First one to review chapter 4 gets a me Plushie! So review please! ^^ 


	5. Father Dearest

My Shadow In The Dark  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weevil's P.O.V  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Slight Language, Slight Depression and Religious Consent.  
  
~  
  
I stepped out of the room and was soon greeted by Weira, who latched onto my arm...Actually, scratch "soon" greeted. I wasn't even half way out of the doorway when she latched onto me.  
  
Well, anyways, the five of us began walking off, me and Weira looking around the hospital curiously. We're here often, but my Dad usually dragged us out by our hair and we never really got a chance to absorb our surroundings.  
  
A bunch of drawings done by kids, white paint, can after can of sterlizer...I guess it really wasn't THAT interesting. But still, it's better than being a stiff and be like 'Ugh, that color doesn't look as white as the wall over there!'  
  
Technically, if someone said that you'd guess they were gay, but I'm just a riot.  
  
Soon, all of us were at a distinct loss of sanity as we watched a group of policemen drag a blood-soaked man into the hospital. He was acting hysterical, and he actually looked familiar. He was in prison clothes, an olive-green top with a white t-shirt under it and olive green pants. Just for those of you that don't know, one, Prison and Jail are two different things, and two, I don't believe there are any jails that require you to wear black and white horizontal stripes like the cartoons suggest.  
  
What is this, a badly dubbed anime?  
  
We continued to stare at the man before he broke free of the Police Officer's grip, then turned towards us.  
  
And Weira and I finally realized why the man looked familiar.  
  
"Hello, Weevil. Weira."  
  
So, technically in a time you've seen the devil incarnate, you do a very rational thing.  
  
You scream.  
  
~  
  
Our father. Oh, just my damned luck. Me and Weira both latched onto eachother, shaking like crazy.  
  
He advanced toward us, only to be confront by Mr. Mutou. "Excuse me sir, but those are my grandchildren. I have no idea how you got their names, but however you did, just stay away from them."  
  
I'm more than sure he knew that was our father, but he was sticking up for us. That was what mattered.  
  
He glared at him and smirked sickeningly. "YOUR grandchildren? How convinient my late wife's father should be you." He raised his hand and swiped it forward, sending Weira crashing to the ground, a long puffy scratch going down her face.  
  
I saw the Police Officers grab him again, yelling and screaming.  
  
Wait a minute...Did he just hit Weira?  
  
MY sister Weira?  
  
The last thing I care about?  
  
My anger getting the better of me, I instantly rammed at him, screaming and clawing at him, before being pulled away by Ryou. The Police just kindof looked at me and shrugged it off, continuing to drag that bastard away. Turning around, I found that Ryou was already tending to Weira. Damn that British boy.  
  
I quickly walked over to her, kneeling down. "Weira, are you okay?"  
  
"It hurts..." She touched her cheek and winced, getting up and wrapping her arms around my neck. "I don't wanna come back here! I don't wanna see him again!" She was hysterically crying in my arms.  
  
I slowly rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. "Sh...It's alright." It IS alright. I know it is.  
  
I picked her up, managing to balance her weight in my arms as we began off. I knew she was terrified. Who would have thought...Oh well. That's one more count of 'Risk of Injury to a Minor' and possibly 'Assault and battery.' Ahhh, more jail time for him. The 'Risk of Injury to a Minor' alone carries up to 5 years in prison. He'll have about 3 counts of that, if not 2. That means me and Weira are all set. I pray he doesn't get out early.  
  
I honest to god pray.  
  
I mean, Weira and I, we've been through a lot. And to go through the fact he gets out early with probation...I'd be BEYOND mortified.  
  
We slowly walked inside, straight up the stairs with Yugi. I layed Weira down on the bed, pulling the blanket up to her chin.  
  
"Weevil?"  
  
I glanced down at her, watching her yawn. I think I'm gonna yawn too...I'm still REALLY sore... "Yes?"  
  
"We're gonna be alright, right?"  
  
"Yes Weira." I leaned down and kissed her forehead, getting up and walking to the doorway. "Now get some rest. It's been a long day and tomorrow after Homeschool, I have to get a few things around the town, so I want you to stay here, okay?"  
  
"Okay..." I heard another light yawn from her as I walked out, closing the door so that not even an ant underneath the door could have heard it.  
  
~  
  
Rika: Awwww...Kawaii-ness again. I love writing this fic so much...I even went out a bought a bajillion more Weevil Plushies...  
  
Weevil: *Runs at Rika* YOU'RE PLANNING ON TERRORIZING-*Is suddenly censored and cut off*  
  
Rika: OH NO! You aren't spoiling my story yet, my number 1 bishounen!  
  
Weevil: ...*Shakes his head and walks off with Weira*  
  
Rika: I'm not gonna terrorize anyone next chapter...I'm just gonna make it more kawaii then you can handle... Well, yeah. I guess that kinda DOES give him a reason to try to maul me... Well, I best be getting onto my reviews! ^^  
  
Rin - Yeah, I know. I wouldn't dare end this story like that. I mean, I'm evil, but not even Seto Kaiba is THAT evil. Can't judge anyone before you really know them, and I've finally learned that I'm obsessed with Weevil. Interesting how a good smack in the face from reading a fic can show you how much you've missed out on... Well anywhoo, here's your update, and your plushie! *Hands Rin a Weevil Plushie* ^^ Plushies for all who request! Plus, you reviewed frst, so you got the limited edition Weira plushie too! *Hands Rin a Weira plushie as well* Good reviewer! ^^  
  
grape - Thanks! I know it's so sweet...And kawaii...And just plain wonderful! ^^ Here's the update, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Ranma Higurashi - You're the second person who thought I would end this. o.o NO WAY! ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter! Chock full of everyone's daily dose of Kawaii...  
  
I Glomp Bishounen - Aw hell, who am I kidding. *Waves* Hiya Kathy! ^^ Thanks for the good chapter! For some reason, I felt the NEED to put Ryou in that chapter as someone special. Like in the other chapter it was Yugi and...Yeah..Blah...I'm rambling. And so is Harry The Pink Elephant! ...I mean...Thankies for the gold stars! ^^ I'm a special authoress' now! And it's thanks to moral support from reviewers like all of you! And thankies for the plushie! *Giggles as she huggles it* Plush-Goodness! Dunno why it was in your closet, but here, have a limited edition Ryou The Superhero Plushie. *Hands Plushie over* Now you can't bash me over the head for not updating!  
  
SnowyToni - Thanks, your review is greatly appreciated. I'm pretty sure most people hate him and read to see if there was any Weevil bashing in here, but ended up realizing '...Oh my god...I like him!' I'm really glad I made you like him more, and here's an update, so just click the button that says 'Review'...  
  
Weevil'sWoman - Dun feel bad! *Hands over a Weevil Plushie* I have a...Quadrillion of them, I think. I kinda over did it, but what the hay! Weevil rules all! Well, you still gots the plushie, and you also got something bonus! An update!  
  
T Bond - Thanks T Bond. Doesn't it though? I kinda noticed that. He isn't being such a jerk, although I'm pretty sure he's still kinda paranoid. Especially after what happened in THIS chapter. I promise I'll update asap, especially since I have most of next chapter done, thanks to my good friend, Kathy! Wellllll anyways, I better stop rambling and end this chapter. I promise I'll honor the good author/authoress' name!  
  
Well, that's all folks! Stay tuned for another kawaii chapter of My Shadow In The Dark, coming to a My Shadow In The Dark fanfic near you! 


	6. Bravery

My Shadow In The Dark  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weevil's P.O.V  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Slight Language, Slight Depression and Religious Consent.  
  
~  
  
"All right Weevil, here's your last assignment for today."  
  
Mr. Mutou handed me a paper and nodded.  
  
Taking one look at the sheet, I started at work. After about 2 minutes of work and 3 flipping through the pages, I put my pencil down.  
  
He stared at me concernedly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, I'm done." I handed him the worksheet, and watched his shocked expression as he flipped through the pages.  
  
"These-These are all right! And there's no work! Weevil, you did this ALL in your head?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Mutou." I nodded and adjusted my gaze until my eyes met his, so he could know I wasn't lying. Although he was there himself, he knew I had just done everything. "Weevil, this is, a-a-a-amazing!"  
  
I blushed lightly. Oh great. Blush. I hate blushing. Oh well, it's done. "Thank you, Sensei." I stood up and bowed, turning on my heel. "I've got to go do a few things. Is that all right?"  
  
"Sure. Just be home before dark."  
  
I nodded and walked out the door, immediately falling into thought. This house is turning more into a home for me. I have to admit, Mr. Mutou is like a father to me. I accidentally called him 'Father' in class a couple times. He keeps saying it's cute, but I can't stand it.  
  
Not that I wouldn't want a replacement Father, honestly I would. It's just if Mr. Mutou was my Dad and Yugi's his grandson, that'd make Yugi my nephew. Fat chance.  
  
Oh, I'm such a riot. Onto business.  
  
Stepping fourth, I can see the elementary-middle school come into view. Advancing fourth, I saw the jerks who tried to kill me the other day. One of them glanced over at me, and double took, his eyes widening. "Look! It's 'dat nerd!"  
  
"You mean the one we punished yesterday?!"  
  
"That stupid Brit must've taken 'im to the hospital!"  
  
"Who cares, whaddif' he called the cops?!"  
  
"You idiots, let's just finished this once and for all."  
  
Then one by one, they all surrounded me. I closed my eye and I felt that sharp pain in my stomach again, only to open my eyes to them, grinning at me.  
  
"Look guys, he's scared!"  
  
"Awwww. No fighting spirit, chump?"  
  
"Twerp. Dunno how you ain't die last time, but you will this time!" Then I heard onea them cackle. Like this was all some cruel joke...  
  
All right now. No need to panic...  
  
"YAH!"  
  
I feel to my knees, holding my ribs. Excruciating pain for kick to the ribs...Okay, maybe it IS time to panic? What was I thinking challenging these guys again. Did I even have a motive, or...Did I just wanna prove I can actually do something right, for a change?  
  
"Lookit that little Weasel. 'Ay's not worth the trouble."  
  
"I'll finish 'im."  
  
Oh come on, a motive would be SOOOO useful right now. Think Weevil, think....OF COURSE! Why didn't I see it before?  
  
Stepping uo quickly, I raised my fist and uppercut the leader on the jaw. Everyone gaped as they watched him fall back, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. "For future reference, it's Weevil. Not Weasel."  
  
Why didn't I think of it before? I have the same motive for everything I do!   
  
Weira.  
  
~  
  
It's been a couple hours now. It had to be like 5. Thank God for Daylight Savings Time, honestly. I've just been striding along and thinking, and it won't start getting dark for another two hours. Atleast HERE. I'm pretty sure in Massachusetts, United States of America, that it's pitck black by 5.  
  
Hehe. Lucky me. Anyways, I continued down the sidewalk in great silence and thought. Just...Reflecting on everything. Before...  
  
"WEEVIL!"  
  
The hell?! That was Weira's voice! It almost sounded like she was crying. "WEIRA?!"  
  
"WEEVIL!!!!!!!!"  
  
Her voice was muffled by her loud wails. Good god, that girls scream is louder than a police siren, but her wails...Are my glasses cracking? "WEIRA, WHERE ARE YOU?! WHADDA YOU DOING OUT HERE?! I TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME!"  
  
"I-I'M SORRY, WEEVIL! I JUST WANTED TO COME SEE YOU!"  
  
I began running towards an alley, where I could have sworn I heard her voice coming from. Walking further into the alley, I turned around, realizing her voice wasn't coming from there.  
  
"WEIRA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
"I'm over here!" Her voice had lowered to a yell and she had stopped crying.  
  
"That doesn't tell me anything!" Oh great, now I'm snapping at myself. Okay, calm down, Weevil.  
  
"Weira! Keep talking, I'll follow your voice!"  
  
"OKAY!" I quickly ran to a corner, hearing Kaiba's Chopper not too far above me. Excellent.  
  
"WEIRA, WHAT ARE YOU BY?!"  
  
"It's, it's a long, tall fence!"  
  
Swearing I coulda seen a fence beside me, I turned my head, perhaps a little TOO quickly, seeing as my glasses fell off. Falling to my knees and searching the ground, I continued to give my search. "WEIRA!"  
  
Then I felt Kaiba's Chopper practically lifting me off of the ground from wind impact. OH CRAP! MY GLASSES!  
  
Not being able to see myself, all I heard was Weira's voice gasping, someone jumping, and some loud crack.  
  
I blinked as Weira placed the glasses on my eyes, looking in excruciating pain. She was forcing a smile, and her face had numbers scrapes and cuts all over it. Her arms were somewhat scratched, and she was leaning over, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Weira! My glasses! B-But how did you get so banged up?"  
  
"I-I fell before, and I was crying. And I kinda got so frustrated I started yelling. And then you came and the helicopter down and started raising your glasses, so I leaped and managed to get them, but..."  
  
I stood up, dusting my knees off. "But what?"  
  
She fell forward, right into my arms, looking up at me with a pained and yet somehow forced-to-smiling face. "I kinda landed on my back on the process?"  
  
"A-Are you okay? You're not hurt, right?"  
  
"No, I-I'm fine..."  
  
"WEEVIL!"  
  
I turned my head to see Ryou running toward us. Okay, that's just freaky, you've gotta admit. He bent over and panted heavily, looking at Weira. "What happened?"  
  
"I just got a little hurt, and fell on my back. That's all."  
  
Ryou furrowed his eyebrows in a some way that made his eyebrows stand out above all else, creepily...  
  
"Let me see."  
  
He put one finger on her back, causing her to jerk forward, wincing. BASTARD! HE HURT HER, DIDN'T HE?!  
  
"That's a pretty bad injury. You're going to take her to the hospital, aren't you, Weevil?"  
  
Oh....He was just checking her back...Hehe.........I'm just a little paranoid....Just a little...  
  
I looked at her and paused just as I was about to nod, seeing that she clammed up. "Hospital? Me? No, no, I'm fine, really? See? You don't need to take me to the hospital, really." Her eyes were forcing innocence, trying to get me to see that she was 'all right.'  
  
"C'mon Weira...Let's...Go home." I bent down for her to jump on my back and began off once she had. Turning my head sharply, I nodded at Ryou and continued on down the street.  
  
She yawned groggily, and winced somewhat, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm tired, Weevil."  
  
"I know..." My voice was soft and generous, considering the fact I had just lied to her. I hate lieing to her, but she's just gonna get worse if I don't take her...  
  
"Weira?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't be scared, but...I-...I have to take you to the hospital."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll be right there with you, okay?"  
  
"....." I heard her take a deep breathe. "Okay."  
  
~  
  
I sat in the chair at the doctor's office, staring at Weira, who was currently sitting in my lap. She was nervous, I could tell cause she was trembling. I kinda have this bottom in the feeling of my stomach to pick her up and run out, but Ryou was right. I can't just take her home and expect her to get better.  
  
I glanced over at the Doctor as he walked in, a sing-song smile on his face. Freaking doctors scare the living daylights outta me with those smiles...Make it stop...  
  
I watched him pull a clipboard from seemingly nowhere as he began writing things down. He glanced at Weira and straightened his posture, putting his clipboard down on the counter. "You must be Weira. Konnichi'wa, I'm Dr. Hitashi."  
  
She extended her hand out politely and shook his with a tight grip.  
  
I grinned as I saw him wince and pull his hand back, shaking it. Oh, you gotta love how that smart-nick quality about Weira.  
  
"Okay, now hold on for a moment, I'm going to check your back. Okay?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He put two fingers on her back, pushing on it a little. She jerked forward, tears forming in the corner of her mouth. "It hurts..."  
  
"It's okay, Weira. He's just checking your back.  
  
He frowned somewhat and moved his fingers up, pushing again and causing her to whimper and shift away from him.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
I gritted my teeth as my eye began to twitch. "I brought her here for you to make her feel better, not to make her feel worse."  
  
"I had to check." His frown became a stern expression as he went back and wrote something else on his clipboard. "I believe it's only bruised bones. Put ice on it for about 2 weeks and it should be fine, okay?"  
  
"Yes." I muttered, and picked Weira up, quickly scattering from the hospital. She wasn't alone in being terrified of that place, I was too, after seeing that bastard there...  
  
No worries though. He's gone, and I made sure of it.  
  
"Weira, y'okay?"  
  
"Yes Weevil..." She yawned and fell asleep in my arms, her hair brushing over her shoulders. It's gonna be alright.......  
  
~  
  
Rika: @@ Wow this was a long chapter. Gods, was the roleplay REALLY that long Kathy? Second thought, scratch that, it wasn't, I was just rambling for the most part. XD  
  
Weevil: Yeah, you were...*Hands Rika a Weevil Plushie*  
  
Rika: PLUSHIEEEEE! Okay, I kinda don't like how this chapter turned out. And I'm sorry it's been so long, being a Freshwoman *CoughcoughHAH!SEE!coughcough* isn't as easy as I thought. Well, I better answer my reviews before I get smacked with a newspaper of doom or something....x.x;  
  
Rin - I looked up the words to that song, and now I terrorize everyone with them. XD They're so kawaii!!!! And now I sing it and everyone just stares at me, but yeah...I'm kinda rambling. Sorry I haven't updated lately, Writer's Block and school suck. x.x;  
  
Weevil'sWoman - Hey, enthusiasm and sugar-highness are good for people! Especially my reviewers, because if you read the humor fic I took down before it was taken down, you know my minds not right...Hehe....^^  
  
Kathy - *Glomping all plushies from first review* MY BISHOUNEN! *-* Awwwwwwww! You missed my birthday, which was yesterday. Too bad I can't whine for you to rp Weevil anymore. XD. And incase anyone wants to know about the Weevil-Rex plushies, it has to do with two sugar-high fangirls who were looking at pictures...^^ I told everyone your internet was off and-OMG! YOU'RE ON! *Clings and is shaken off* I'll talk to you...Like, later since you just put your a/m on. XD  
  
Ranma Higurashi - I love my kawaii-ness....Here's the update!  
  
Well, yes, I've gotta update a bunch of fics...x.x; so I'll let Weevil say the goodbye. *Poofles*  
  
Weevil: Sayonara everyone! Read and review, and someone inspire her to write the next chapter out, although she's already planned it with Kathy. She's just too lazy to write. Don't tell her I said that, and have a Happy Veteran's Day! 


	7. The Truth About Weira

My Shadow In The Dark  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weevil's P.O.V  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Slight Language, Slight Depression and Religious Consent.  
  
~  
  
*1 1/2 Weeks later*  
  
Weira hopped out the front door, tugging her jacket on. I followed shortly after, looking at her. Something's not quite right...I can tell.  
  
"Hey Wei, why all of a sudden do you wanna take a walk?"  
  
"I just wanna."  
  
"I don't know..." Something's up. I know it.  
  
"Y-Y-You don't trust me?" Tears started welding up in her eyes. OKAY, SOMETHING'S NOT UP! o_o;  
  
I quickly shook my head and forced a smile, picking her up. "Of course I trust you, Weira."  
  
The frown she wore on her face instantly turned into a 'whole-hearted' smile, and her upbeat personality began to rise again. "Kay then! C'mon!"  
  
Geez, this kid's strong. She instantly began pulling - scratch that, dragging me down the street behind her, staying silent. She looked the street back and fourth and bit her lip, pointing left down the street. "This way!"  
  
She took off down the street, this time, not dragging me behind. Personally, it was a relief. The circulation returned to my wrist.  
  
Then again, this girl was fast, and she could've been outta my sight in an instant. I took off after her, unsure of where I was being led. A big set up...It all seemed like a big set up.  
  
Pausing at the corner as she finally stopped running infront of an alley way, I managed to catch enough of my breathe to not pass out. Spinning towards a bench I saw, I shrieked and hopped over to it, staring at a butterfly on there.  
  
A bright, touch-me-not orange, with black patterned designs, sitting calmly on the bench. Monarch; definately. A rare sight for someplace like here. Very rare. I narrowed my eyes up at Weira and laughed nervously, stepping over to her. "Sorry. I almost forgot this was the time that we're spending together."  
  
"It's okay. Look." She pointed at the alley, signaling for me to go in, and that she would follow suit. I cautiously stepped into the alley, and peered at the wall, my eyes feeling as if they could've fallen off my face.  
  
It was...A big mural. In the corner were the signatures of Wei, Mr. Mutou, Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tea, Ryou and Tristan.  
  
In the center, was a picture of me, smiling - something I hadn't recognized in a long time - along with a few of my Insect cards as the corners. I stared at it for a long time.  
  
With a long silence in it.  
  
Weira finally decided to break the silence, and she grabbed my hand, squeezing it, and looking up at me curiously. "Do you like it?"  
  
I felt my breathe catch in my throat as I attempted to speak. So many mixed emotions...So many words....  
  
"I-....I love it." I felt a couple tears escape from my eyes; she saw them as well. Standing up on her tippy toes, she reached up and brushed the tears away from under my eyes, smiling.  
  
~  
  
Holding her hand, I looked out at the sunset. We'd ended up going out for ice cream after half an hour more of me staring, then had gone to the park. The sun was swirling with pink, orange and yellow and purple. It was beginning to get dark, yet I could safely say this day has passed slower than any other, and I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Feeling an eerie gaze upon me, I paused and spun around, only to see a duelist staring at me, his deck at hand. I paused as he advanced towards me, his eyes hard. "You're Weevil Underwood, are you not? Duel me."  
  
"No," I stated simply, turning my head away from him. "Not today. I've got better things to do." I looked down at Weira, and she looked up at me, her eyes big and somewhat pleading. "It's okay. You can duel him."  
  
"No," I repeated softly as we began back towards the game shop. "It's your turn to have my attention."  
  
"Thank you, Weevil." She smiled, her eyes sparkling. "You're the best big brother ever."  
  
"You're the best little sister ever." I pulled her into a tight hug and smiled, looking at her as she looked up at me.  
  
"I missed you...While you were away; dueling. A lot of stuff happened. And Dad-" She paused suddenly, tears welding up in her eyes.  
  
"What-What about Dad? What did he do to you?" Tears began to spill down her cheeks, and she fought back whimpers. No. She wasn't going to win this time, I had to know.  
  
She shook her head and I swallowed my pride. It was my pride to not make her cry, but now...It had to be broken.  
  
"No..." I murmured. "He-....He forced himself on you, didn't he?!"  
  
She finally lost it. She began to wail uncontrollably, and I scooped her into my arms, muffling her cries as she sobbed into my shoulder. That bastard. That's what he was doing while I was gone...At least I knew now. I knew how treaturous that bastard could be.  
  
But he wasn't going to get away with it.  
  
~  
  
Rika: e.e I'm so sorry! Forgive me for not updating! *Kisses everyone's feet* I LOVE Y'ALL! Okay. Well, this was a short chappie, but...BLAME KATHY! *Point, point*  
  
Grape - Yes, he is and yes, there was. ^^ So sorry I haven't updated. Y'all loyal fans keep me going, I'm glad I have all of you...  
  
Rin - Shh. *Holds out V.I.P pass* Me and Kathy-Sama have it planned out, and you can't be sneaking into the V.I.P room and listening to our plans, and although that wasn't quite it....Well, take it anyways. XD. Thankies forn the Happy Birthday, means a lot.  
  
Ranma Higurashi - Take a looki't this chappie. Poor Weira much. Sorry I haven't updated, school sucks...e.X You people know what I mean! Don't be hatin'! *Smacked with brick*  
  
Weevil: ...Ooookay.  
  
Rika: Okay. Um. Right. e.@  
  
Weevil's Woman - Sugar! Sugar! SAKE! OMFG! KATHY! GIRLS' NIGHT OUT! XDDDDD! LOVE IT LOVE IT LOVE IT! Sake is all bubbly in my tubbly. *Giggle, giggle* I continued, so yur won't feels all funky and srad. I mean sad. *Giggle*  
  
Kathy - DAMN SKIPPY! XD Took ya' long enough. Like I said, I'm gonna put you through hell once I get my other sn back, because you're the only serious, decent Weevil ever. That also makes you the bestest friend...I'm glad you enjoyed your Valentine's Day present, Kathy. This is your...Uh....Rika's-Free-Time-Day Day Present. XD. We really need to continue Kathy. Even if I have to drag you into an IM.  
  
A'ight people. We gotta get to updating other fics, but we love you all. Ja!  
  
-Sometimes a person isn't who they seem...- 


	8. Once Upon A Time

My Shadow In The Dark  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weevil's P.O.V  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Slight Language, Slight Depression and Religious Consent.  
  
~  
  
I sat in my bed, smacking the alarm clock as it went off. Oi...So tired...  
  
I fell asleep...Really late last night. I kinda went into reminiscing. About a peaceful time, when my Mom was alive. She always used to take Weira and I outside, and she always used to dance with Weira. The smile on her face was irreplaceable. It was completely...Priceless.  
  
A couple things played back in my mind that night. Like the day Weira was born. I'd been at the hospital, and I remember my Father had been carrying me inside, then he place me on the bed next to my Mother, his face wearing a smile...Something so unfamiliar...  
  
My Mother was holding Weira, and she offered me to hold her. I kindof clammed up while I held her. She seemed so innocent and pure, and I just remember saying, "Hi Wei, I'm your big Bruver, and I'll a'ways protect you."  
  
I sat up, trying not to kill myself. Why, was all too apparent to myself.  
  
I promised her I'd always protect her, dammit! Why wasn't I there when he was beating her?! When he was taking advantage of her, because she was really young. I'm her big Brother, I'm supposed to protect her always...So...Why wasn't I there?  
  
Pulling myself off my bed, I grabbed my glasses from my bedside, allowing my vision to clear before grabbing the extra pair of clothes Yugi's Grandfather had left for me. As I strolled passed the mirror, I stepped back, and looked a myself. There was a certain tone of disappointment in my eyes. No, not because I wasn't the greatest looking guy in the world. Well, not to most girls, anyways.  
  
I see it this way - I'm not a total babe magnet - but hell, I'm not a conceited jerk either.  
  
I looked disappointed, because, well, I was disappointed in myself. For not being there for her when she needed me the most. Continuing along passed the mirror, I quickly walked into the bathroom, and changed quickly, pausing as I stared myself in the mirror in the bathroom. I felt, and looked, so....Out of character.  
  
Black jeans with a silver buckle, and an olive green T-shirt. Oh, I would be SO glad when I had enough money to buy my own clothes. Mr. Mutou had made me quit my job at the Laundromat, so now I work for the Game Shop. Great. Now I can get picked on freely. I admit it's better than getting thrown into those dryers by whoever thought it hilarious, but I really couldn't afford much.  
  
It was for the best, I suppose. Here, my Father couldn't just jump out at me and run away. At the Laundromat, the only person with me would be Weira, and all though it's a sense of security, I don't want her to get hurt too.  
  
It took me a while to get my thoughts back in order. It also took me a while to realize I was crying. What was on my mind that I couldn't figure out? It was this image...This image, of my Mother, cradling me when I was younger, smiling and talking to me in gibberish. How...Did I remember that?  
  
Why was all this coming to me now? I...Wish...She was here with me. I can't imagine how much different my life would have been if she was still alive.  
  
I wiped my tears away and put my most enthusiastic, characteristic-of-me smile on as I began down the stairs.  
  
I looked down at the table as I stepped down the stairs, and scanned the table, noting that everyone was all ready there. Waving, I continued down the stairs, inhaling sharply. It was a new day, but...It all felt old. Hey, it's a good life, enjoy it. 'Cause you never know what tomorrow holds.  
  
~  
  
Laying back on my bed, I stared up at the ceiling. The room was lit by the blinds open, and it was somewhat sunny.  
  
I felt so empty. I kinda wanted to go passed that music store that they had played Eminem on the day that me and Weira had run away, just to soothe my own nerves. To clear my own conscience. I still feel like it's my fault; all of this was because I made a mistake, and hearing that my Mother had died; the words echo in my head again and again.   
  
'It's not my fault.'   
  
Always 'It's not my fault.' Those were my magic words, I repeat them to myself again and agan, but you know, the magic never worked.  
  
The magic never brought my Mother back.  
  
And it's so complicated I don't even like to think about it; I don't WANT to think about it. I want my life to be normal. I just wanna be your average unpopular bug-loving nerd with a loveable little Sister and a best friend who's obsessed with dinosaurs. Okay, maybe I wouldn't be that average after all, but still.  
  
Who wants to be average?  
  
I wonder sometimes, what my Mother would think about my dueling. That I was a great big champion in Duel Monsters, and that I lost to some guy who turned out to be my best friend.  
  
It was her who got me into Duel Monsters, after all.  
  
No, she didn't come home one day with a pack of cards. After she died, something sparked inside me. Like a detication; something for her. And that's when I heard about these big Duel Monsters tournaments. I got my first pack with the money I had saved, and the first card I saw was Insect Queen. I had all ready grown a fondness for Insects and Bugs, but seeing that...I kind of knew it was meant to be.  
  
So I would leave home for months at a time, in attempt to win tournaments, so I could bring home money to feed Weira. My hard work finally paid off, and I became a big champion. I didn't have to worry about money then. Sure, my Dad would beat me until I couldn't even walk if he wanted money to buy a six-pack or something, but, we weren't always like this.  
  
Once upon a time, we were a happy family.  
  
My Father was a head of a big company that used to put Kaiba Corp to shame. Once he came down, the whole business went down with him. My Mother was a Stay-At-Home Mom, she used to stay home with Weira while I went to school during the day. We were...A great family. A family to envy; a family of great love.  
  
Our house, and the way our family matched all together, was beautiful. That is, until my Mom died, and my Dad started drinking. We lost the house because I couildn't pay the rent, so we ended up moving into a third-rate apartment where the only thing that thrives are the Insects. Kind of cool, but creepy at the same time.  
  
Now, we're here. We're...Well, I guess you could say that we're a lone family. Just me and Weira. But I guess I've kinda turned into a part of Yugi's family too. I'm getting over my hard spot on trusting, but I'm still working on it.  
  
Sitting up, I found myself thinking about it again.   
  
What would my life be like if my Mother was still alive?  
  
"Weevil!"  
  
I lifted my head, hearing Yugis call my voice. "Yeah?!"  
  
"We're going to McDonald's, you wanna come?!"  
  
"Sure! One sec!" Pulling on my sneakers, I knocked on Weira's bedroom, and almost jumped as she came out.  
  
"I heard Yugi." I saw the faint smile she had and I kneeled down. "Come on, I'll give you a piggyback ride downstairs."  
  
She hopped on my back and giggled as I began down the stairs. Peering out to the front hallway, I saw Yugi's gang surrounding him, and I couldn't help but let a smile come loose.  
  
And to think, all of this just began when my Mother left that night...  
  
~  
  
Rika: Woohoo! Weevil Plushies for Weevil'sWoman and Rin! *Hands Plushie's over via ficcie* YAAAY! I'm finally updating again. Woo. Fun. Okay. Weevil, you can answer review's for me, I have to stab Writer's Block with a spork.  
  
Weevil: ....Mm'kay. Let's start the Review Q&A thing!  
  
Rin - I know. It's a miracle, she updated. XD And yeah, you were. A little. Not completely, but a littttttle bit. How do I know this? I've been sneaking into the V.I.P room to listen to Rika-Chan and Kathy-Sama's plans too. Teehee. ^_^ Dun feel bad, I couldn't either. -.-; But you know, they say self defense isn't murder. Muwahaha. If you need help, Yami no Yuugi could probably send him to the Shadow Realm if he's actually sober and fighting. A little. Pssht. *Snicker*  
  
Weira: *Clings to Weevil's back* Piggyback!  
  
Weevil: And a warm round of applause to the cutest little Sister ever!  
  
Weira: ^-^  
  
Weevil: ^_^ Okay. Next review.  
  
Weevil's Woman - Rika-Chan has to leave her home to go to school. Thank Kami Mr. Mutou is home schooling me. Thank Kami, Enma, and anyone I forgot. And yhea, Auditory Processing Disorder. *Pauses for a moment* I want contacts. T.T Stupid Rika-Chan is too cheap to buy them for me. Now, anyways. Arigatou for the compliment, Rika-Chan appreciates it. I know, poor Weira...  
  
Weira: *Huggles Weevil*   
  
Weevil: AWWW! *-* See! Cutest little Sister ever!  
  
I will, don't worry. And you can help me. I don't mind sharing the violence. That prick deserves to die the most painful, slow death possible. ^^ Here's an update for you.   
  
Since that's it, we'll see you next time. We gotta go to McDonald's! ^^  
  
Weira: Ja! See you guys next time!  
  
-And to think, all of this just began when my Mother left that night...- 


	9. Untold Imperfection

My Shadow In The Dark  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weevil's P.O.V  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Slight Language, Slight Depression and Religious Consent.  
  
~  
  
Gripping her hand, I pushed the door open, and held it just long enough for Yugi to push the door for his group behind him. I picked Weira up and held her in my arms as they walked by, pausing as Ryou walked by. "Hey, Ryou, couldja do me a favor?"  
  
Something's wrong with me. "You wanna put Weira on your shoulders and order for her, while I go find everyone a table?" Did the alarm clock fall on my head? No, that couldn't be it. It must've been the reminiscing I've been doing. Thinking about my Mother kindof made me...In all honesty, more trusting, and kinder.  
  
"Of course." He leaned over and grabbed the small girl, spinning her around before placing her on the back of his neck, gripping her hands to secure her as she began over. At that moment, I felt a sudden sense of security. Ryou's affection towards Weira...It reminded me of my Mother.  
  
Blinking back the tears that had formed, I began towards the last two booths, when I found myself down on the ground. Searching for my glasses on the floor, I muttered a quick "Sorry," And paused as someone held me my glasses. I took them and stared up at the person, a wide grin spreading over my face. "REX!"  
  
"The one and only!"  
  
~  
  
I sat down at the table across the table from Weira. Ryou sat next to her, and next to me, sat Rex. He'd taken no time catching up on me and telling me what was going on, what he was doing here, how his parents were doing and such.  
  
I didn't waste any, either, telling him about everything, and about Yugi taking me in. The fight in the schoolyard, Weira at the hospital; EVERYTHING.  
  
Behind us sat Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea, and every once of a while, Joey would add some heroic comment about himself in, and Yugi would sigh and throw another French fry at him to shutup.  
  
After painfully shaking Weira's hand, he turned to me, beginning to look curious. "You never told me you had a little sister."  
  
"You never asked," I took a sip of my Milkshake and narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
"She looks just like you, y'know. The glasses, the hair, even the clothes she wears." Rex laughed and grinned, putting his arm around me. "You're lucky you weren't an only child. You have no one to boss around, no one to protect, no one to boss you around..." He muttered something else and suddenly looked as if he had paled. Gripping a handful of my French fries (BASTARD! .), he shoved them in his mouth and put on his most characteristic smile.  
  
"What wassat last part?"  
  
"...Something about Eminem?"  
  
"Rex!"  
  
"It was nothing, don't sweat it."  
  
Glaring at him suspiciously, I narrowed my eyes and nearly screamed as I saw Tristan holding his Milkshake up, ready to pour it on Rex's hair. Hrmf. Maybe I should "accidently" fall silent like he did. Grinning, I suddenly realized how happy I was that I sat on the outside, because as soon as the first drop came out of that cup, I grabbed Weira and shot out of that McDonald's, followed by Tristan, Joey, Ryou, Yugi and Tea, with Rex on our tails.  
  
Who knew we had tails?  
  
"UNDERWOOD! YOU SET THIS UP, YOU'RE DEAD!" Uh-Oh. I've been found!  
  
~  
  
Laughing as I sat on my bed in my P.J's, across from Rex, I scratched the back of my head. "You head about that, eh?"  
  
"'Leave me alone! I already said I'm not rowing!'" Rex bursts into a giggle fit, his eyes glittering. "It's been to long."  
  
"Far too long." Me and Rex had spent the last couple of hours in Yesteryear, reminding ourselves of good times. Rex had called his Mother, and agreed to stay here, with Yugi's Grandpa's permission, for the next week.  
  
It kinda scared me when he was on the phone, he kept looking like he was gonna bursts into tears, but I decided to push it away from my thoughts.  
  
Oh, was it gonna be a week. Reaching over, I pulled a card from the side of my bed and handed it to Rex.  
  
"Toldja I still had it. It's all faded and worn now, sorry." Rex had given me one of his cards as a sign of our friendship. When I threw Yugi's Exodia cards overboard on the Duelist Kingdom boat, I stupidly threw that card with it, and that'd why most of the ink had worn off.  
  
Somehow, it had washed on the shore, and I found it during my duel with Mako Tsunami. Or after, rather. I got disqualified for running out of the Dueling Area, screaming "THE CARD! THE CARD!"  
  
Chuckling at the memory, I laid my head against the wall and sighed. I returned my gaze to Rex, and he handed me the card, his expression unreadable; somewhere between confused, hurt, angsty, depressed, upset...Grieving, even. "What's on your mind?"  
  
I shifted so that my legs were under me, and stared at him for a long time before he took a deep breathe, beginning to talk. "My family...Is...Imperfect. I hope you never saw them as Perfect, because-"  
  
"I know your family's not perfect, Rex." I stared at him blankly. "Nobody's perfect, everyone has flaws, and-"  
  
"I mean, my family's really imperfect." He lowered his eyes to his socks, and began to pick non-existant lint off of them. "I know this is gonna sound....Really weird, but my family's just as bad as yours."  
  
I stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't be serious. His Mother and Father, compared to my Father? The Mother who used to bake us cookies, and the Father who used to ruffle my hair and call me 'Weevy?'  
  
Woah. One minute now, hold on. "Wadda you saying? You're insane," I crossed my arms at him. "You're wrong, Rex, I know you might be mad at your parents or something, but no way. No one could.." I lowered my eyes to the ground. "Be as bad to you and my Father was to Weira and I."  
  
"Well, fine Weevil, you don't wanna believe me, I didn't think it'd turn to this, but fine!" He turned away from me, and pulled his pajama tops off, his back facing me.  
  
My eyes running across his back, I felt speechless, and found enough air to only mutter two words. "Holy shit."  
  
~  
  
Rex: -.-; Rika, did you HAVE to bring me and my parents into this?  
  
Rika: ...Um. Yeah. *Bursts into tears* Gomen! I'm so sorry! Forgive me, Rex-Sama and Rin-Chan! Well, as an apology - *Pauses and sniffles* - REX WILL DO REVIEW Q&A! *Runs off with Weevil and Weira to the American Museum of Insects, if it even exists. *  
  
Rex: ....o.o; Did I just get played? .! Okay, well, time for Review Q&A! ^-^  
  
Kathy - She will. Or else you can threaten to steal Charlie from her. And yeah, you REALLY need to rp with her sometime, she's getting Writer's block. It took her about 17 fics for her to finally come upon the idea for the end. Nahh, she probably isn't doing better then you. Oh, by the way. She had this genious Idea that you could edit this Chapter a little, switch the P.O.V and turn this into your first chapter for your Me-Ficcie. By the way, start that ficcie. Or else. ^^  
  
Weevil, Weira & Rex Plushies: *Shower reviewers*  
  
Rex:=D Okay! Next review!  
  
Rin - My Biggest Fan sense is tingling! Oh! Rin-Chan, there you are! ^-^ Yeah, she's finally getting to it. *Sips Cappuccino* And I'm getting a raise because I'm actually gonna be a main character in the ficcie. It owns, it's all good. ^_^ She finally updated...Again! Yaaaaaaay! n_n  
  
Rex Plushies: *Shower Rin-Chan imparticularly*  
  
Rex: Mwehehehe. ^^ Onto next review!  
  
evilcourtney - New reviewer-Sama! Welcome to our...Interesting world. XD. Ah, yes, it's rare to stumble across fics about any "lower-life" character, but if you look at some of our fans like Rin-Chan and Weevil'sWoman, they're becoming more popular every day. Kinda gives you hope for mankind, seeing beneath the skin, oro? Rika-Chan appreciates the compliment on how she's done with Weevil, and she appreciates the compliment on how kawaii Weira is. Weira appreciates it too.  
  
Weira: ^-^  
  
Rex: Awwww. ^_^ Back to the review.  
  
Ryou is kawaii. Just...Don't let IGlompBishounen, better known as Kathy-Sama know. She'll attack you. Honestly. *Points to shotgun in hand* You're lucky, it was a Machinegun before. XD. Yugi scares me, too, don't worry. And Joey - like I said a couple chapters ago, it's in Weevil's point of view, even if Joey was being a sweetheart about it, to Weevil, he's coming out like a jerk. ^^ Speaking of which, whatever the fic is, you have to tell Rika-Sama. She likes to read different stories. ^^ Here's a new chapter for your eye to look out at. XD. Have fun, and thankies for the quote. It'll be in the sequel, we promises. ^^ Yes, there is going to be a sequel, everyone. Fear. XD.  
  
Well, I better get going. Ja everyone, have a good evening!  
  
-"You're wrong, Rex, I know you might be mad at your parents or something, but no way. No one could.." I lowered my eyes to the ground. "Be as bad to you and my Father was to Weira and I."- 


	10. True Confessions

My Shadow In The Dark  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weevil's P.O.V  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Slight Language, Slight Depression and Religious Consent.  
  
~  
  
I felt like I was gonna swallow my heart. His back was bare to me, revealing old scars, like stripes down his back in every direction, and even new ones, with dried, deep blood.  
  
I could feel the sweat building on my brow. These were just like the ones me and Weira had on our back. From the bastard pushing us down the stairs of our old house, of him throwing glass bottles at us, grabbing his belt and beating us until we had welts on our skin.  
  
It sent chills up my spine just seeing it. I wanted to hug him and comfort him like I did with Weira; but this wasn't the same. Rex was older than me, and at least Rex's parents had decent jobs, and played their parts.  
  
Not like my Father at all. The friggin' president of Japan could walk in, and he'd be sitting on the couch, chugging beers and throwing them at the wall.  
  
I jumped at my own memories of being stricken with one f the beer bottles and cried out weakly, pausing as Rex turned back to me, pulling his shirt on. "You okay?"  
  
"Y-Yeah..."  
  
"Now you know," His voice was low, and almost cracking, as if he were prepared to crack. I slowly lowered my head, ashamed of myself.  
  
Why didn't I believe? Oh yeah, I'd met Rex's parents. I didn't think it could happen to him...Not the way they were so hospitable to me.  
  
"You-You could tell Mr. Mutou. And you could stay here; with me and Weira and Yugi. You deserve better than that, Rex, I know you do."  
  
"But...How? I can't exactly say 'Mr. Mutou, my parents have been beating me, help.' Plus, if I tell, they'll probably get out of jail soon, too, and then they'll come after me. Not just me, but everyone in this house!"  
  
"Rex! You can tell Mr. Mutou, he'll believe you. Mr. Mutou's really nice, and so is Yugi, plus, if you run away and get hurt or sick, no one'll be there to help you! You've gotta believe me Rex, Mr. Mutou is your only adequate way away from your parents if they're treating you like this! They won't come after you, you'll be safe here. Mr. Mutou can home school you like he home schools me."  
  
Rex just sat, his head lowered to him, staring at his socks unnatentively. "It's just four more years, Weev, I can duke out four more years."  
  
"That's what I thought," My voice was cracking now. Memories of my Father began to gnaw at my conscience.  
  
"My Mother had died when I was eight, and it's been four years since then. Nothing got better; thing just got worse. That, and I only had one parent beating on me; him. Sometimes I couldn't take it, I would've rather been living in a box at a train station than living with him. I didn't have anyone I can turn to at times, I would ignore what you used to tell me to do, and I'd put up with it. I know this must be sounding really speechy right now, but you know it's right. And I don't want you to get hurt like I used to, not being able to walk for weeks."  
  
He stared at me for a long time, and an awkward silence passed by. Why...Why wasn't he saying anything? He seemed frozen in fear. After a while, his jaw dropped, and he pointed at the doorway in disbelief.  
  
Slowly turning my head to face the doorway, I found myself locking gazes with the purple-eyed teen, who looked determined, but also, sympathetic. Slowly stepping up from my bed, I reached out at him, nervously. "Yugi, no, don't-"  
  
Before I even finished my sentence, Yugi was shooting down the stairs, going as fast as he could.  
  
Rex stood from the bed, his eyes shaking violently with fear. "He won't...Will he?"  
  
From downstairs, we could hear a yelled slur of words. Followed by a gasp, which was followed by two pairs of footsteps, coming up the stairs.  
  
~  
  
I sat on the bench next to Rex, who was curled up in a little ball. I felt so guilty...And so bad. He had been crying his whole way here, and now that we were finally in the Police Station, he'd calmed down, but he looked as if he were trying to shrink away.  
  
He looked like he was sick; his nose was really red, his eyes were bloodshot, and had blick rings around them. He looked miserable; I don't think I've ever felt so bad in my entire life. Not even when my Mother died.  
  
I understand why, though. When my Mother died, I wasn't there to see her pain. I never knew if she died painfully, or painlessly. With Rex I can kinda tell he's dieing emotionally and mentally...I know he's scared, and I know it's for the best, but I'm starting to feel sick myself...  
  
"Rex....Forgive me, this is all my fault."  
  
He looked at me with empty, lifeless eyes, that twitched at my words. His knees were pulled up to his chest; his arms hugging his knees, and his head miserably lieing on his knees, staring at me. "Nani?"  
  
"If I had believe you, nothing would have come to this; it's all my fault."  
  
"Weevil," He sniffled, and wiped a couple tears away from his eyes with his sleeves. "You were just being a good friend; thas' all. It's not your fault."  
  
"No, Rex, it is-"  
  
"Weevil." He looked at me sternly, his eyebrows furrowed. "Repeat after me. It is not my fault."  
  
"It is not my fault," I murmured. Yeah, that's what I used to say. It reminded me of what I had been saying to myself before I bumped into Rex.  
  
'It's not my fault.'   
  
Always 'It's not my fault.' Those were my magic words, I repeat them to myself again and agan, but you know, the magic never worked.  
  
I felt really bad now. I couldn't help it...I couldn't help it. I felt like a beetle underneath someone's shoe, about to be squashed. Helpless.  
  
My head shot up as the entrance opened, and two persons walked in, causing Rex to crawl away from the edge of the bench, more towards me. It was...His Mother and Father.  
  
His Mother's hair was in a ponytail, that was sloppily falling off from fighting the officer, dried blood under her nose. Rex's Father had a hat on, shading over his eyes, and he was wabbling unsteadily. I couldn't believe it. The parents' of my friend's who I had once looked up to...Criminals?  
  
I felt my breathe catch in my throat as they pushed them to a door directly infront of us. One of the officer's signaled Rex to follow, and he hesitantly got up. I followed slowly, and the both of us headed towards the door.  
  
The officer stopped us infront of the door, telling me that it was just for him. I turned to him and nodded. "Go on in, Rex. I'll be waiting for you...When you come out."  
  
He nodded and hugged me quickly, which in all honesty, kind of surprised me. He nodded and sniffled, walking into the door. The officer shut the door behind him, and I stood there, infront of the close door.  
  
I stood there...For what seemed like forever. There was a familiar scream from the inside. It couldn't have been...Rex's?  
  
Pulling the door open, I dashed inside, pausing as I found myself quivering at the sight. "Holy-"  
  
~  
  
Rika: HOW COULD I LEAVE YOU WITH THAT CLIFFIE?! I'M HORRIBLE! I SHOULD BE STONED AND MURDERED!  
  
Rex: -.-; Yes. You should. Rin-Chan and Kathy-Sama are going to kill you. Probably Silvana-San, too.  
  
Rika: YOU'RE RIGHT! OKAY, *POKES CAPS and let's it go* Better. Okay then. Review Q&A!  
  
Kathy - Arigatou, Kathy-Sama. Your Baku you wish. *Cough* o_o; Anyways...Yeah, Arigatou. Rex's "Perfect" Family. *Ficcie is covered in stickers* KATHY! . People need to read it, y'know. XD.  
  
Weevil: Kathy-Sama, forgive Rika. She's an idiot. Plus, she's trying to steal Ryou from you.  
  
Rika: SHHHH! OKAY! Next review.  
  
Rin - Rex Plushies. Teehee. ^^ Kawaii-Ness, I know. Especially to you. XD Well, now you know what's on Rexy's back. Stripes! I mean, scars! Well, time to kill them. XD You're welcome for the plushie, Rin-Chan. Glad you enjoyed them. ^^  
  
Well, I better get going. I gotta start on that fic before you people hurt me. /)_(\ Ja all! And review, pweeeeeeease! ^-^  
  
-"Weevil," He sniffled, and wiped a couple tears away from his eyes with his sleeves. "You were just being a good friend; thas' all. It's not your fault."- 


	11. The Shot Heard Around The World

My Shadow In The Dark  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weevil's P.O.V  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Slight Language, Slight Depression and Religious Consent.  
  
A/N: Flashbacks in this chappie! ^_^ And the flashbacks aren't in Weevil's P.O.V, they're in Third Person, soo. Yeah. Anything inbetween -= =- is a flashback. Also, the first thingy mabobby in this Fic is in Weira's P.O.V. Got it? Grood. I mean good. And great. Great and good.  
  
~  
  
I stared up at the sky as Ryou pushed me on the swing. So many things I had to think about, and so little time. It was kinda dark, but we were right in back of Ryou's house, so Ryou's Daddy said we could.  
  
The back porch light was on, as well, and Ryou's Daddy would come to the porch window every now and then to check on us. It really made me miss my own Family, before Mommy died.  
  
-="Higher, Weevil!" The small child giggled as Weevil pushed the swing as hard as he could, grinning.  
  
She giggled and leaned back against the swing a little bit, staring at the darkened sky. Once she re-adjusted herself, she stared at the Porch window, just in time to see her Mother and Father smiling, and walking from the window.  
  
She smiled and turned her head back at her big brother, almost in awe. He pushed her again and snook a peek at her staring back at him, waving. "Having fun?"  
  
"I always have fun when you push me, big brother!"=-  
  
I smiled kindof sadly at the thought...Where was he? He left earlier tonight with Rex, Yugi and Yugi's Grandpa. Yugi's' Grandpa dropped me off at Ryou's house, and so here I am.  
  
It's been really fun, though. When I walked inside, it was kind of scary. The house, from what I'd seen, was really big. Ryou gave me a piggyback ride to the kitchen, and Ryou's Daddy offered me onea the cookie's he'd just baked.  
  
I kept playing with my thoughts in my head. The one that crossed my mind most was 'Why couldn't my Daddy be like that? Be more deticated for us since my Mother died, instead of dropping and becoming worthless.'  
  
It was kinda painful for me to think about it. Probably because, I think sorta, jealousy. I wanted my Daddy to be more like Ryou's. I wanted my family to be as strong as Ryou's Daddy - even though it was just him and his Daddy. Or, atleast to my knowledge.  
  
I yawned as I stared down at the ground, still playing with my thoughts. I felt Ryou stop the swing, as he stepped infront of the swing, looking at me. "Tired?"  
  
I kind of nodded, and kind of just shrugged. He smiled, and picked me from the swing, slowly heading towards the house.  
  
I kinda began to wonder about Weevil again. He always tucks me into bed. Yawning again, I wrapped my arms around Ryou's neck and laid my head down on his shoulder.  
  
I...Wonder what Weevil....Weevil and Rex could be doing right now? Rex was crying...On our way here...And while he left, so....I...Wonder what that was....All about.  
  
Yawning as I felt Ryou lay down, not moving me from my current position, I moved my head from his shoulder to his chest to get comfortable.  
  
I guess...I could...Just..Close my eye....For a little while. "Goodnight, Weira."  
  
"Goodnight..." I yawned and snuggled up close to him as he pulled the blanket up to the back of my shoulders. "Ryou..."  
  
~  
  
I paused, and looked to the ground beside me, kneeling down. I hid behind an officer who was propped up against the wall, his hand limply holding a gun.  
  
The two other officers that had dragged Rex's parents in were also knocked out on the ground, their hands seemingly limply in a position of holding their guns -- but neither gun was in their hands.  
  
Rex's parents hovered infront of him, both holding the guns tightly in their hands, pointing at him. He was in the corner, shivering fiercely, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
-=Weira curled up in the corner, shaking unnaturally, sobbing into her knees. Her Father hovered over his fist clenched, holding a broken beer bottle.  
  
Weevil hid behind the side of the couch, his eyes widening in terror. Tears beginning to fall from his eyes, he watched as his Father struck her, quickly, three times. Her sobs got louder, turning into wails; plea's to stop. Blood crawled down her face from somewhere on her head or face.   
  
As he raised his hand to strike her again, Weevil ran at him, ramming him and momentarily pinning him against the wall, scrambling his brains. "Weira! Go! Go now! Go far, go fast!"  
  
She nodded quickly and stood from the corner, running down the hall to go hide in one of the other rooms. =-  
  
Anger boiling in my conscience from the sudden memory, I finally found the bravery to grab the gun of the officer laying unconscious, standing up and holding it out on them. "HEY!"  
  
I watched Rex's Mother stare up at me, bloodshot eyes, dried blood still under her nose. Rex's Father lazily followed, looking light-headed and dizzy. Rex's Mother instantly raised her gun at me. "Weevy..."  
  
"DON'T 'WEEVY' ME! REX IS MY FRIEND, AND I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!"  
  
Rex's Mother snorted. "You wouldn't shoot us."  
  
I closed one of my eyes and aimed my gun at Rex's Mother's head. "I've never fired a gun before, but I'm pretty sure at this length, I'm head on."  
  
Rex's Father turned his gun on me as well, and I instantly shot a shot near the ground as a warning.   
  
Jumping as I heard a giggle from behind me, my eyes widened and I turned my head. "WEIRA?!"  
  
Funny. No one's there. Suddenly, I felt my heart leap to my throat. A loud 'BANG!' that zoomed passed my ear. I slowly turned around and stared at Rex's Mother, who had a twisted grin on her face.  
  
"Don't mess with me. Do not mess with me. I have every reason in the world to shoot you, and I have nothing to lose. Weira'll be fine with Mr. Mutou, so tell me why I shouldn't shoot you."  
  
That's the first time I was ready to let Weira alone. The first time I was actually fully trusting of Mr. Mutou and Yugi. Suddenly, something slapped me in the face. I saw Rex's Father wabble over to Rex, pick him up by the collar, and place the gun at his throat. "How'sthis you lirttle piece ofcrap."  
  
He was slurring his words; and he was definitely drunk. Nevertheless, he probably would've done just the same in a sober mood. I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been right then. I knew in my heart I had over a million choices, but I allowed myself to accept only one.  
  
I stifled back a cry as I looked at Rex. "Please, forgive me."  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
~  
  
Rika: Wow, I'm on a roll.  
  
Weevil: *Points gun at his own head* Bang bang. -___-;  
  
Rika: SHHHHH! *Slaps 'Censored' sticker over Weevil's Mouth* OKAY! I particularly like how this chapter turned out. Uber kawaii-ness and Uber depressing and scary-ness. I earned a Weevil Plushie. *Snuggles Plushie* Bwahaha. ^_^  
  
Weevil & Rex: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Rika: OKAY! Well, we've been updating so quickly we only have one review so far, and that's Rin-Chan. So that means Rin-Chan gets a limited edition Weevil, Rex, and Weira punk rock star plushies. *Forks over* n.n  
  
Rin - Breathe! I know that was really friggin' evil of me, but you need to breathe. Inhale oxygen, and exhale oxygen, carbon monoxide and H2O. o____o; Wtf is that Science teacher teaching me? Well, anyways, I did it again. But breathe again! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon, so you can review again and say, 'HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME IN THAT CHAPPIE FROM BEFORE?!' Here's what happened to Rex. Well, partially what happened to Rex. And there's Weira x Ryou kawaii-ness.  
  
OH SPIT. I wasn't supposed to say the last part in front of Nee-San. RUUUUUN! Ja everyone, talk to you soon! ^^; *Running from an enraged Kathy-Sama*  
  
-I stifled back a cry as I looked at Rex. "Please, forgive me."- 


	12. Unwanted Phone Call

My Shadow In The Dark  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weevil's P.O.V  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Slight Language, Slight Depression and Religious Consent.  
  
A/N: Herrow. *Waves* Sorry I haven't updated. Writer's Block is a real PMSsy woman. x_X Anyways, Part one is in Ryou's P.O.V, and part *TWO* is in Weevil's P.O.V. Another cliffy. I'm so horrible. X]  
  
~  
  
Where are they?  
  
It's getting rather late. They said they'd be here earlier. I really wasn't aware they'd be this late. I mean, I knew they'd be late. After all, this was really big. But...What could be taking them so long?  
  
I can't say I'm not worried because...Frankly, I am. What could be taking them? It wasn't like Weevil to take too long for something, especially if her knew Weira was waiting. So, what could be taking them?  
  
Not that I'm complaining. Truly, and honestly, I love Weira, she's adorable. I care for her a lot, and I would guard her with my life, but I'm concerned about her. If she wakes up and her brother isn't back yet, she'll be the one concerned, and that's the last thing Weevil and I want.  
  
Somehow, I feel like I owe credit to Weevil and Weira. They're like a second family to me. But...They've also showed me so much strength. How to be strong in bad times, how to be brave...I feel I owe them so much.  
  
Weevil has taught me the courage, strength, and determination of being a big brother.  
  
Weira has shown me maturity can come in any situation. She's shown me life movs on, and that you can let the past drive you...But don't let it drive you insane.  
  
Pausing as she stirred in her sleep, I found a smile on my face. Being taught is easy, but learning - that's the difficult process.  
  
Pausing as the phone rang, I winced and watched her shift uncomfortably. Stretching my arm, I tipped the Caller I.D., squinting to see who it was in the dark.  
  
Meiji Correc Facil. Hrm. Who the bloody hell?  
  
Picking the cordless phone up, I stared at it peculiarly, before pressing 'talk' and pressing it to my ear. "MoshiMoshi, Ryou Bakura speaking."  
  
I suddenly heard a gruff sneer from the other line. And I suddenly realized I wished I hadn't answered.  
  
~  
  
Slow motion came into effect as everything happened. Everything seemed so blurry, I felt like the room was swaying.  
  
I watched in horror as Rex slapped his hand infront of his Father's face in a vained attempt to get through, just as the bullet sped towards his Father. The loud boom echoed, and my slow motion ended, leaving Rex with a painfully shocked expression on his face. I could see that the bullet had gone straight through his hand...Straight through his hand into his Father's head.  
  
I found myself holding tears back. These...Were like my parents. Like I had gone insane and I was killing my own parents. Suddenly, a loud slap woke me from my thoughts and I snapped my head over to the source of the sound, hyperventalating.  
  
Rex's Mother laid face down on the floor, beginning to drown in her own pool of blood. This was sick...How could I...HOW COULD I DO THIS?!  
  
I stared at Rex as he painfully pulled his hand away from his Father and his Father's grip, clutching his hand to his shirt.  
  
Looking at the sleeve of my shirt, I pulled with all my power - which, due to my pump of adrenaline, was pretty high - and tore the sleeve clean off, ripping it vertically in half. Gripping both pieces, I slowly reached out, and he allowed his hand to me. "You sure?"  
  
"It's better to lose your had than you, Rex."  
  
He looked dumbfounded for a moment, then nodded, and allowed me to wrap both cloths around his wrist. He stared at them for a long while, before we heard a rush of footsteps outside the door, that, in all honestly, sounded like a friggin SWAT team. He looked at me, his eyes focused to the ground. "I guess they heard. Just remember, Weevil,"  
  
I looked up at him, aware he was addressing me directly now.  
  
"Self defense is not murder."  
  
~  
  
Rika: Cruelty.  
  
Weevil & Rex: *Eating popcorn* This should be under suspense, y'know. _  
  
Rika: Woah. They talk in unision. o___o;  
  
Weevil & Rex: *Sigh* Just friggin' do the Review Q&A.  
  
Rika: Yessirs. o_o; Review Q&A! ^.^  
  
Rin-Chan - I updated, I updated. Now you know who he killed, but not what happens after. ^.~ Hehe. And btw, thank you so much! Tell everyone I said this is for them! Hehe. They're gonna eat you alive. *Snicker*  
  
Weevil's Woman - Oh darn. I could use a good chase. My last chase was Rin-Chan, when I gave her a couple spoilers to the sequel of this fic, "Kiss Daddy Goodnight." Why call it that? I'll never tell....I know, Writer's Block is nothing compared to my suspense. X] And yeah, kick-ass, even I have to admit. Well, he shot Rex's Father, AND Rex's Mother. And Rex's Hand. x.x That's gotta hurt.  
  
Rex: *Smacks Rika on the back of the head with his good hand*  
  
Rika: Owww! What was that for, *WEEVIL* shot you!  
  
Rex: Your plot.  
  
Rika: ... - *Silence* ...! Damn! Oh well.  
  
Anyways, yeah. If anyone's ever read the book The...The Someone's Go to Birmingham, 196-something...I'm horrible with names, forgive me. It's The Someone's Go to Birmingham or something like that, 1968, maybe? I donno. If you know the story, it should be familiar...But anyways, yeah. it's kinda meant to be more of he heard Weira's giggling and it was like a signal to save his life. But...Yeah. That's it, I guess.  
  
Weevil: And that's a rap! Ja! Talk to you soon, peoples!  
  
-I suddenly heard a gruff sneer from the other line. And I suddenly realized I wished I hadn't answered.- 


	13. Accomplices In Crime

My Shadow In The Dark  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weevil's P.O.V  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Slight Language, Slight Depression and Religious Consent.  
  
A/N: Konnichi'wa. I'm so glad you all liked last chappie so much! ^^ Well, this Chappie'll kill you. Part one is in Weevil's P.O.V, Part two is in Ryou's. Get ready for an emotional roller coaster, and *A LOT* of bad language in the second part. Okay! Read on, my good fans!  
  
~  
  
Hearing the loud 'clunk' of Rex's Father's body finally shutting down and falling to the floor, I found myself almost hugging Rex as the door opened.  
  
About 20 officers, heavily armed and heavily defended ran into the room, only to find Rex's parents on the floor. Their eyes immediately darted to me, and I felt myself pale. It was then I realized I still had the gun in my hand, but now...It was quivering; shaking so violently...  
  
Tears pouting down my face, I felt Rex pat my back trying to calm me down, and at that moment, the leader of their swarm ran up, revealing himself, his eyes coldly locked on the two of us. Reaching over, he quickly grabbed the gun from my hand, practically tearing my hand off with it, examining it closely. "What the hell happened here?"  
  
"I-I-I-I....I-....I-I...." I couldn't even speak. Boy, it was pretty pathetic. Rubbing the tears from my eyes, I held Rex closer as the officer leaned down, more toward me, looking into my eyes. "Son, I said what the hell happened here?!"  
  
I began to stammer mercilessly. "I-...I-I-I....I....I-I-.....I--I...."  
  
"They had guns." Oh thank Kami. As easily as I had gotten into this mess, Rex had gotten me out of it. "They tried to shoot him, and just missed. Then my Da-...Then, he," He pointed as accusing finger at his Father. "He was threatening me, so, he had no choice."  
  
I did. I had a million choices, and I took the easy way out. How could I ever look anyone in the eyes again...Weira? How could I tell her that her big brother was a murderer.  
  
The Officer stared me over a moment before giving a slightly relieved sigh, looking at Rex's hand. "Wassat a warning shot from that man?" He pointed at the Kadaver of Rex's Father.  
  
"No, sir. I got in the way of onea the bullets." He nudged me and I inhaled sharply, finally continuing my breathing pattern.  
  
"I...I-I-...I m-made him wr-wrap something ar-round that s-so h-he wouldn't bl-bleed to dea-eath.  
  
"Good job son," He ruffled my hair. "Snart thinking. We were afraid somthin' bad'ed happened to you kids, we're glad you're okay. And you made a good decision, being outnumbered and all. Just remember, it isn't your fault."  
  
Oh Kami, not again...'It's not my fault.' Always it's not my fault.  
  
Feigning a smile, he narrowed his eyes at the exit and waved Rex over. "C'mon, we gotta get that hand'a yers some medical attention." Rex slowly began towards the officer, only pausing to give me one final glance.  
  
"You, c'mon, you 'kin wait outside, and we'll bring him back in a little while, an' get this mess sorted out. How'ssat sound?"  
  
"Good, sir." I slowly followed him out of the room and into the waiting room, and watched as, one by one, him, Rex, and all the other officers exited the area.  
  
It felt like hours, and nothing'd happened. Rex hadn't come back, no one was passing by, and the clock had been on 12:34 for half an hour.  
  
I slowly watched as a convict seeking parole entered, hands and ankles shackled, unfollowed by police. He was scary, really tall, and really muscular, he seemed like someone you'd cross the street to avoid.  
  
Pausing, I squinted my eyes, attempting to get a better look at him. Being half asleep didn't help my eyesight, even though I had glasses on.  
  
Freezing as he turned to me, I felt as if I was gonna faint. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at me for a moment. "You little bastard."  
  
~  
  
Holding my breathe as I held the phone to my ear, I found it hard to even move my hand to press the 'End Call' button.  
  
"Stupid British fucker. I have sources, I know you're helping them. I have links to the outside world that say they saw you with the two of them."  
  
"W-Who?!" The only words I could muster.  
  
"Weevil and Weira, you little piece of shit."  
  
I knew there was a reason I should'nt have picked it up. Meiji Correc Facil. Meiji Correctional Facility. The Prison on the outskirts of Domino City.  
  
Nearly swallowing my heart, I opened my mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by him. "You have no fucking clue what you're in for, Ryou Bakura. My men ARE everywhere, so I suggest you either stay away from them or suffer the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Gritting my teeth from the density of his words, I narrowed my eyes to the small little girl sound asleep on my chest...No...I wasn't going to let her or Weevil now. "Wait just one Rah-Damned moment!" I heard a soft-sounding gasp from the other line and sneered.  
  
"You will NOT tell me what to do, and what's more, you will not threaten neither me, nor my friends. Do I make MYSELF clear?"  
  
There was a long silence before he huffed on the other end. Stupid bastard. "Watch it, Albino. I have men around every corner, and they're willing to slit your throat for free."  
  
The line went dead as he slammed the phone. Suddenly, reality hit me smack in the face, and I adjusted Weira so that she was in my arms, and I sat up instintively. Walking over to the pair of sneakers near the door, I slipped them on, nearly tripping into my Father as I walked out my bedroom door.  
  
He looked at me, a dark glare in his eyes, a Swiss Army Knife in one hand. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
No! Not...Not him, too...."D-Daddy?"  
  
~  
  
Rika: o.O; WOAH. Bizarre-Ness in this Chapter. At this rate, I'll never finish this fic. x_____X; For Kami's sake.  
  
Rex: Something's wrong with your head Rika. Explain to them this chapter.  
  
Rika: OKAY! No, the person Weevil saw was *NOT* his Father! *Stunned gasp from everyone* The person who called Ryou, on the other hand, was Weevil and Weira's Father, who I'd say has gone clinically insane from right about them. Let me say a little back story on this Chapter, or you to totally understand this:  
  
Although I never mentioned it in previous Chapter, once Weevil and Weira's Mother died, and their Father became an alcoholic, he met new...Er..."Friends" from nights at the bars and stuff...He joined a Cult-Like Gang, hence his violent outbursts. The person Weevil saw was merely an accomplice of his Father. And guess who else is one of Weevil's Father's accomplices! *CoughsandpointsatRyou'sDad* Which means no good for our Hero's. Oh, the cruelty. And the Suspense goes on...DUN DUN DUN!  
  
Weevil: Mm'kay, I think that's enough, Rika.  
  
Rika: Awww. Okies. Review Q&A!  
  
Rin-Chan - YAY I UPDATED! n_n I continued, and here's the chappie! W00t. Your friend's are gonna fall off the cliff. XD. Stupid clifies. Oh well. Like we said before, anything to keep them hooked, ya? And I'm sorry we scared you yesterday. ^^; *Forks over Limited Edition Sleep Weira, Weevil & Rex Plushie set* Here's my sorry.  
  
Weevil's Woman - New words are cool. Sorry, I HAD to make it short. Dramatic climax. Thing. This one's longer, I think... But this one's also a pain in the arse because of the cliffies. Teehee. ^^ I hope you're still hungry for this chappie.  
  
evilcourtney - Don't kill me for how this chapter ended. ^^; OhKamiI'msodeadaren'tI?ThatIam. ; I kinda found it necessary, because if Ryou just fled the house it'd be lame. Like I said to Rin-Chan, whatever keeps them hooked. ^.^;;;; *Recieves love* And you're welcome. It was really nice. *Pauses* Uh-Oh. I never told Nee-San. x_X I'm so dead.  
  
Rex: Well, we're off. Rika owes me an ice cream cone. .  
  
Rika: *Sigh* Fine. *Waves* Ja people! Talk to you soon! Thanks for all the reviews, and stay tuned for next time!  
  
-No! Not...Not him, too...."D-Daddy?"- 


	14. Silhouette Of The Past

My Shadow In The Dark  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weevil's P.O.V  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Slight Language, Slight Depression and Religious Consent.  
  
A/N: I'm a bitch for that cliffy, I know, don't kill me. Part one is in Weevil's P.O.V, Part two is in Ryou's, again. I'm so happy with how the cliffy ended up last chappie, and guess what peoples? I'll tell you later. X] Now, read the ficcie!  
  
~  
  
"ARRAINE!" My eyes shot open and I instinctively backed against the bench I had been sitting on. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN MAXIMUM SECURITY FOR LIFE!"  
  
"Money talks," The large man sneered and then glared at me, snorting. "I heard yer 'ol' man's in jail. Now how the fuck in Kami's name did he get in there?"  
  
"The same way you did, you worthless bastard! You killed, and I told, he hit me, and I told! You were always a stupid nothing anyways! You and the rest of that twisted gang of yours deserve to be tarred, feathered, and hung!"  
  
Suddenly, I slapped one hand over my mouth. The mouth that had betrayed me. The mouth that had placed more paraill in me than ever before.  
  
Watching as his face flushed red, I jumped aside as he brought his hand down to where I had been sitting, cracking the wood of the bench in half.  
  
Squeaking, I ran to the door that led to the lobby, where a couple officers were bound to be. I tugged on the door once - nothing.  
  
Twice - nothing.  
  
Three times - shit, I'm screwed.  
  
Curling against the door where I stood, I watched as he hovered over to me, an intimidating glare on his face. Kami, please have mercy on me, a sinner. Protect Weira, and Yuugi, And Yuugi's Grandpa, and protect me from harm.  
  
Curling up into a tight ball, I watched him raise his arms, snarling. Why wasn't he with an officer? Why me?  
  
"This is for your Father!" He brought his hand down to strike me, and I clenched my eyes tight.  
  
After a long pause of now feeling anything, I looked up to see him laid out on the floor, with...A BULLET HOLE IN HIS BACK?! Narrowing my eyes up a bit, I saw what seemed like the shadow of a tall, thin woman, with long, light blue hair like mines, and sapphire blue eyes, pointing a gun at the man on the ground.  
  
"Weevil...Are you okay?"  
  
And then everything just faded...  
  
~  
  
"Put the girl down, Ryou."  
  
"D-Daddy!" I finally managed to choke a strangled cry from my throat. "No! Please, don't!"  
  
He flashed the blade, which was stained with blood. "Ryou Bakura. Put-the-girl-down-NOW. Or else."  
  
DAMMIT! This just isn't a very lucky day. Closing my eyes, and lowered my gaze so that I could see the sleeping child in my eyes and shook my head, looking up at him. "I can't. I made a promise that I intend to keep."  
  
He swung as me with the blade and managed to slice though one of the sleeves of my shirt. No, I won't allow myself to be intimidated.  
  
Forcing a smile, I jumped back until I was centered in my room, looking around for an escape. Somewhere - anyone would have been great.  
  
In my distraction, he managed a clean silce down my arm. Jumping, I only caused it to go deeper before he pull it away.  
  
Clenching my eyes tight, I bit my lip and stumbled backwards, shaking my head. "N-NO! I WILL NOT GIVE UP!" Swinging my fist, I caught him on his jaw, causing him to stumble back. Looking down, I realized the small girl was now wide-awake, her eyes looking purely frightened.  
  
"If it comes to killing my own son, I'll fucking kill you, Ryou! We can split a half a million dollars for forking that girl over to Worster, or you can lose your life over her!" He slice again, this time, to my horror, his blade slicing Weira's cheek. I cradled her closer to me, staring at him with flaming eyes, as her wails threatened to pierce my ears.  
  
Kicking him, I caught the chance to run to the window. Watching as he quickly recovered, I swallowed nervously, kissing the small girl in my arms on her forehead. "Weira, honey, take a deep breathe and close your eyes."  
  
She clenched her eyes shut, breathing heavily, a whimper forcing itself from her lips every now and then. Advancing forwards, I looked at my Father, then spun around, and dashed to the window, my shoulder running through the rough shards. "RYOU BAKURA!" He ran after me, hastily. I opened my eyes slightly to see his face, white as a ghost - something I knew wasn't over me.   
  
"IT C-CAN'T BE!"  
  
Gritting my teeth as I prepared for the worst pain I'd ever feel, I close my eyes, panting heavily.  
  
The hard impact never came.  
  
Someone's arms caught me just in time, and gently laid me on the grass where there was no grass. I couldn't open my eyes, I wasn't even sure if I had just immediately died on impact.  
  
Someone's hands brushed over my eyelids, and I could finally open them, seeing a figure - tall, thin, a woman, with long light blue hair, hovering over me, bent over. She was wiping a bit of blood from Weira's cheek. "Shh, baby..." She narrowed her eyes to me and stared at me for a moment.  
  
"Ryou...Are you okay?"  
  
And I could see nothing anymore...  
  
~  
  
Rika: Supernatural-Ness. 10 Bucks to the first reviewer who guesses who Ryou and Weevil saw correctly. This is *TOO* easy.  
  
Rex: Did you have to bring *HER* into this chapter?  
  
Rika: Yes. Or Ryou and Weevil would died, hence, no sequel.  
  
Rex: ...Ohh. Kay. n_n  
  
Rika: Btw, what I was gonna say earlier, was, March 15th is my 1 year anniversary of being on ff.net!  
  
Weevil, Rex, Weira & Ryou: *Blow annoying streamer thingy mabbobies*  
  
Rika: n_n REVIEW Q&A  
  
Neko - I'm good...o_o; How're you?  
  
Rin-Chan - Dun beat me! This chapter was kinda cliffhangy, but nothing melodramatic like last time. 10 Bucks you'll be the first reviewer to...Review. XD.  
  
Well, I really oughta get going. *Waves* Jaja people. We're gonna go get smoothies!  
  
Ryou: Ta ta for now! ^^  
  
-And then everything just faded...- 


	15. Angelic Curiosity

My Shadow In The Dark  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weevil's P.O.V  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Slight Language, Slight Depression and Religious Consent.  
  
A/N: Oh Kathy-Sama, you silly Nee-San. _;;; Sorry it took me a while to update. I dunno what I'm gonna do for my anniversary, but I suddenly have a feeling we aren't reaching Chapter 20 by the 15th. XD We'll get over it. First part is in Weevil's P.O.V, second in Ryou's. Have fun y'all. .  
  
~  
  
Sitting up, I panted heavily, looking around. White...Everything was white...Paler than the white's of someone's eyes. My vision still temporarily blurred from my lack of glasses, and morning exhaustion, I stared at the person hovering over me.  
  
The same person who'd saved me...I...Couldn't believe it. But...I thought...? I thought she was dead?!  
  
Yeah...It was my Mother. The blue eyes that she passed down to Weira, and the minty-blue hair she passed down to the both of us. Tilting her head slightly, the figurine of my Mother leant over me, her eyes wide and curious. "Weevil? Are you okay?"  
  
I thought I was gonna black out again. It's been so long, I'm not sure if it's my Mother anymore. Reaching a grabbing my glasses from the side of the bed, I forced them over my eyes, reaching out to touch her cheek.  
  
"Weeeevil. Earth to Weevil! Don't touch me, you weirdo!" I blinked, and slowly, the image of my Mother faded away, and was replaced by Rex. He slapped my hand away and I winced, pouting slightly.  
  
Was it just my imagination? I swear, she seemed so real...I thought that she was back to protect us..."I'm taking it you're feeling better, sleepyhead?"  
  
His hand was wrapped up in a sling, which was all ready decorated with drawings of Duel Monsters - Dinosaurs, rather. "Yeah...Much. What about you?"  
  
"I think the doctor's gave him too many pain killer's, personally," I looked to the door and saw Joey and Yugi there, Joey grinning like the idiot we know he is, Yugi just smiling.  
  
Walking over to the side of my bed, Joey frowned at me, which kinda made me nervous. "Hey, you guys mind if I talk to Bug-Boy alone?"  
  
"Joey, if he comes out any more messed up than he all ready is, you better be ready to put 'em up! This cast is heavy, y'know!"   
  
Yugi laughed and pulled Rex out of the room with his good arm. "Joey, don't hurt him, okay?!"  
  
"Yeah, right," I stared up at him nervously as he muttered those words and closed the door as much as it would close, turning his darkening glare at me. He pulled a chair up to the side of the bed, sitting down with his glare planted firmly on nothing, and no one, but me.  
  
"Where do I start? Well, Weev, I saw 'dat video. The one's of you in the questioning room, AND in the waiting room, what the HELL were you thinking?"  
  
I stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment. "Uh..."  
  
"You have a little sister Weevil, you coulda gotten shot, or hurt or worse. Whether you woulda been fine dyin' or not, what about Weira?! How d'you think she'd feel if her only family died?!"  
  
"I...I..." What was I thinking?  
  
"Spit it out Weevil. What the hell were you smoking when you made the decision to play Hero. You could've saved Rex without risking your own life, you damn-well know that. So? What were you thinking?"  
  
"...I...I...Don't....Know."  
  
~  
  
Sitting up and panting heavily, my eyes widened. I looked around the room. My room. Everything was clean, everything was in order.  
  
Looking beside me, I looked at the sleeping child, laying on her stomach, the blanket pulled up to the back of her neck. Tossing my legs over the side of his bed, I froze as I heard footsteps, and the shadows of three figures down on the ground, their shadows advancing.  
  
Pulling my hands into tight fists, I nearly jumped out of my skin as Serenity, Tristan, and Duke rounded the corner, waving at me when they noticed I was conscious. "Hey, Ryou," Serenity walked over to the bed to me and gazed lovingly at Weira. "She's so cute! I can't believe how good you are with kids Ryou! The lady told me what happened!"  
  
"Lady?" I rubbed my head, an instantly the vision of the blue-haired woman overtook my vision. "What'd she say?"  
  
"She said that Weira was playing by the window, and she started falling out, and that you got right after her and caught her, then landed on the ground. She said you and Weira were okay, and then she left."  
  
"Did she say where to?!" My eyes widened. If this was real, then...  
  
Turning to Weira, I pulled her into my arms, not even able to see the scar of the slice through her cheek.  
  
"No, she just left."  
  
Serenity brushed a strand of hair behind her ears, smiling. "She's completely adorable. I can't believe you babysat her, I think that's adorable."  
  
A bunch of muffled 'I babysit!'s' escaped Tristan and Duke, while they fought for attention. Serenity giggled, and cradled Weira into her arms as she began to stir. In return, the small child wrapped her arms around Serenity's neck drowsily. "When's Weevil coming back?"  
  
"I...Don't know. Soon, I hope. I mean, it's not like him to procrastinate on something, especially when Weira's waiting." Standing up and reaching into my jeans to pull out a $20 bill, I looked up. "I don't suppose the police station is that far away, is-" The phone rang, and I quickly turned the Caller I.D to me. Domin City Hsptl. Domino City Hospital...Who in the bloody hell?  
  
Reaching and answering the phone, I yawned slightly and quickly requested Tristan, Duke and Serenity for one moment to answer the phone. "Bakura Residence, Ryou speaking."  
  
"Hey Ryou! How's Weira?"  
  
"Rex? She's fine, why? Wait, why are you guys at the hospital? Is everyone all right?"  
  
"Well, I had a bullet rip straight through the nerves and tissues in my hand, so I've been better, and Weevil blacked out at the Police Station, but other than that, everything's all right. Joey and Weevil are talking now."  
  
"Bullet?"  
  
"I'd have to tell you some other time. We kinda need a ride though, *SOMEONE*," I heard him pull the phone away from his cheek and mumble something about Joey. "Used all the money we had for a taxi."  
  
"I can't possibly fit that many people into a taxi..." Biting my lip, I looked at the group, unsure of what to do.  
  
"It's only - Well, yeah, a lot, but I think the driver'll let two, maybe three of us in the front. It's just you, me, Weevil, Joey, Yugi, Yugi's Grandpa, and Weira who'll sit on Weevil's lap."  
  
"You, me, Weevil, Yugi, Yugi's Grandpa, Weira and Joey...And Serenity, Duke and Tristan."  
  
"What? What're they doing there?"  
  
"Long story. Just..." Pausing, I bit my lip and looked back at Duke, pulling the phone from my ear. "Hey Duke, can you call a limo to come pick us up and drive us to Domino Hospital?"  
  
He darted his eyes from Serenity, to his cell phone, to Tristan, and back to me, feigning a smile. "Sure! Anything to help out a friend!"  
  
"Oh! Duke, thanks!" Serenity smile sweetly. "Is my big brother available?"  
  
"I don't think so. I think Rex said he was talking with Weevil."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Pulling the phone back up to my hear, I winced, hearing Rex sing a random nothing at the top of his lungs. "Rex?"  
  
"...Uh...Yeah?"  
  
"We're coming over now, okay?"  
  
"Kay."  
  
I hung up the phone, and began to lead the group towards the room to exit the room.  
  
Then suddenly, we heard it.  
  
The heavy footsteps of someone coming up the stairs, quickly, inching closer and closer every second.  
  
~  
  
Rika: I had fun writing this Chapter. It wasn't too short, not too long (To me, anyways...) And I know we probably won't reach Chapter 20 by the 15th, unless I work doubletime on the Chappies during the Weekend, but...THAT'S OKAY!  
  
Ryou: That it is. ^^ On behalf of Rika-Chan, Weevil, Rex, me, Yugi, Yugi's Grandpa, Joey, Serenity, Duke and Tristan, we'd all like to thank you for your reviews! *Bows*  
  
Rika: Yay. n_n Review Q&A!  
  
Rin-Chan - Dammit. *Out 20 bucks that she forked over to Rin-Chan* You were the first reviewer, *AND* you got it right. There goes my profit from selling M&M's. . Yes, it was Weevil & Weira's Mother. Or, at least they saw her there as a savior. How kawaii. ^.^ M&M's...  
  
Rex: You didn't sell them, you swiped 20 dollars from me and gave me the box.  
  
Rika: Uhhhh...Next review.  
  
Weevil'sGirl - Dun feel bad, we all luff him. ^.^ We all have a sick nerd fetish, all though I've seen some picture of him as Kawaii-Ness. ^.~ I have no clue what Goolash is, so I'll pretend I do to sound smart. XD. I'm always continuing this story, in all truth, no story has an end. A story is an ever-lasting thing, which is carried on through the ages. Remember that all stories are good ones until they begin. Hehe. ^^; Stupid lecture-complex.  
  
Weevil: Wow, Kathy-Sama reviewed.  
  
Rika: Uh-Oh. o_o; *Gulp* Nee-San.  
  
Kathy-Sama: He didn't mean it *THAT* way. Well, not moi anyways. *CoughsandpointsatacertainocofhersnamedWeira,InsectDuelistExtraordinaire'sLittleSister* Wow. o.O; Mouthful. You can have Touzoukou-Actually, on second thought...X]  
  
*Watches Nee-San randomly beat self up* If I had any moral conscience whatsoever, I would tell you it's okay, but this is to entertaining, and I don't. X] I'm so horrible. *Hit Buddy with pop* BOO-YAH! STUPID CAT! Nee-San. o_o; I can move back into your closet. I'm not allergic to Cats anymore, I spent the weekend over a friend's house, and her cat attacked me, and nothing happened...o_O; Aaron - I'm her little sister, she won't do that. ^^; You still have to eat that friggin' rose. And stop living under her bed, I wanna have John move under there. O_O;! Wow. Interesting. Um...  
  
Weira: ^_^ We've gotta go do abslutely nothing! *Waves cutely* Bye!  
  
Rika: That's right folks! We're off to skip randomly and scare old people! See you soon! Ja!  
  
-"...I...I...Don't....Know."- 


	16. If Life Isn't Damned

My Shadow In The Dark  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weevil's P.O.V  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Slight Language, Slight Depression and Religious Consent.  
  
A/N: Thank all of you for your reviews! *Bows* I love you all! And tomorrow is my anniversary! I'll try to update as much as possible, so we can atleast get Chapter 17 or 18. ^_^; First part is in Ryou's P.O.V, second in Weevil's. No real cliffy here. Sarcasm, humor, slight randomness, but no real cliffy. Enjoy! ^.^  
  
~  
  
We all paused, and I instinctively took Weira from Serenity, pressing her small frame against my chest.  
  
No. This isn't happening again, this isn't my Father. It just isn't.  
  
With everything having been going wrong lately, both Duke and Tristan curled their hands into fists, glaring out the door suspiciously.  
  
Serenity paused and backed away behind me nervsouly, standing on her tippy-toes to peek over my shoulder cautiously.  
  
Suddenly, the silhouette of a figure appeared past the door way, and Tristan and Duke looked dumbfounded, their hands falling from fists.  
  
Tea poked her head passed the corner of the hallway to the bedroom door, waving. "Ryou. You left your front door open, I just came to tell you and to make sure everyone was okay."  
  
"Right." Duke pulled his cell phone from his jean pocket and pressed a couple numbers on his phone, pulling it up to his ear. "Blade? Hey, we need you over at the Bakura residence pronto. You're close? How close are we talking abou-" He stopped talking and we all heard the screeching of tires pulling to a hault. "All right Blade! Arigatou!" He shut the cell phone, and we all looked at eachother, running to the door.  
  
After 15 minutes of screaming, whining, being stuck in the doorway, Tristan and Duke arguing over who sat next to Serenity, and Tea ranting on how we should all be nice to eachother, we finally made it to the car, getting inside.  
  
"Kami-Sama," I murmured. Staring out the window, I curiously wondered what was to come after these all ready-past events.  
  
~  
  
I sat in silence for a long time, ignoring Joey's speech. I knew what he was saying though, and he was right. Even if I trusted Mr. Mutou and Yugi enough, it was selfish. I was thinking about how I felt, not how she did.  
  
Brushing a couple strands of hair away from my glasses, I opened my mouth to say something, before Rex burst inside, a wide grin spread out on his face. "Weev, Joey, Ryou's comin' ta pick us up now! Let's go; we gotta meet them out in the front!"  
  
Thankful the nurses hadn't put an IV in me, I hopped out of the bed, still fully dressed, slipping on my sneakers that sat right next to the door. I followedRex out of the room and down the hall, out the front door to greet them when they came. It was really bright outside, the sun was shining and it was pretty warm. Kami-Sama, it's Spring all ready.  
  
Smirking as I saw a taxi beginning to come up to the drive way, I gripped Rex's face, directed it out to the sky slightly, and pulled him by his good arm, allowing his sight to wander only in front of him.  
  
Pulling him onto the curb, I looked at his dumbfounded expression, which also had a tint of 'Underwood-When-You-Let-Go-Of-Me-I'm-Gonna-Kick-Your-Ass' in it.  
  
"Weevil. Let. Go. Of. My. Face."  
  
"Look at that, Rex!" I pointed to a random cloud in the sky infront of him, and he gasped, searching for it frantically. "WHERE?!"  
  
Suddenly, the taxi came up and blocked Rex's vision, causing him to scream like a little girl and fall backwards.  
  
I had to keep myself from doubling over laughing. He had an expression of pure terror, hate, surprise, anger, and even more hate in it than I'd ever seen.  
  
He got up, he smacked my arm with his cast and grumbled, watching the Doctor exit the cab, staring at us two strangely.  
  
I grinned slightly to hide my dissappointment that thaat wasn't the taxi carrying Weira and Ryou. Come to think of it, what Joey said in there made me wanna apologize to her, even though she didn't know. I don't know exactly what she went through - and to go through even more if I had died, you know? It was pretty selfish.  
  
I turned to walk back intothe hospital, waving at Rex. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to go stare at the candy machine hungrily since *SOMEONE* spent all the money on Twix."  
  
Joey grinned his 1,000 wat grin. "It's all in thie mix!" I muttered something under my breathe and shook my head, continuing to the door.  
  
"WEEVIL! They're here! They're here!"  
  
I spun around at Rex's voice and stared as a long limo pulled up to the curb, the words 'Dungeon Dice Monsters' written on the side.  
  
~  
  
Rika: Woo. Rin-Chan, guess what comes after next chapter! I'm trying to see if this story will end at Chapter 20 even. Maybe we'll finish this tomorrow! Then again, maybe not! Oh well. Atleast we'll have a landmark during My Anniversary! ^.^;  
  
Rex: *Dressed like Weevil*  
  
Weevil: *Dressed like Rex*  
  
Weevil&Rex: -_-; On behalf of all of us at MSITD, we'd like to thank the reviewers that have stayed since the beginning! *Coughcough* Rin-Chan, Silvana-Sama, Kathy-Sama mainly. o.o; *Watches reviewers glare demonically* O.O ANDEVERYONEELSEWHO'SEVERREVIEWED,WELOVEYOUTOO!EVENSOMEONEWHOJUSTREADSANDDOESN'TREVIEW,ALTHOUGHYOUDON'TROCKASMUCHASREVIEWERS,WESTILLLOVEYOUANYWAYS!  
  
Rika: o_O; Mm'kay. Stick to the script next time, guys! It'll sound better. *Snicker, snicker* Anyways! Yay! Review Q&A on the day before my anniversary! *Claps*  
  
Rin-Chan - UPDATED! UPDATED! UPDATED! ^.^; Likie? WELL DAMN SKIPPY! I mean, yeah. XD. I found some pictures I'm gonna try to make into Weevil and his Father, deprived from Mako picking on Weevil pics. I'll try to get them up asap if I can trace them and edit them fast enough. Yes, trace. I dun feel like taking a month just to copy 'em. -_-;  
  
Rex: Cheap baka.  
  
Rika: Yes I am! ^^  
  
evilcourtney - Yes...Everyone...Has...A...Weapon. Yes it is, it's totally cool. Ryou, technically, was supposed to have a gun he pulled out when he saw Serenity, Tristan and Duke's shadows, and Tea's shadows, but I got yelled at by 4Kids for complete ooc-ness, so. *Sniff* No you aren't. *Pat, pat* Dun worry. You and Kathy-Sama would *BOTH* hunt me down if Ryou was okay, because to Kathy, that'd mean Touzoukou is hurt too. And yes, I know it was mean, but it was necessito. I mean necessary. Lookit that. The friendship ranter. -_-; Weeeeeell......Rap it up, Duke!  
  
Duke: We gotta get outta this damned Limo! Seeya!  
  
-I turned to walk back intothe hospital, waving at Rex. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to go stare at the candy machine hungrily since *SOMEONE* spent all the money on Twix."- 


	17. One Final Chance

My Shadow In The Dark  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weevil's P.O.V  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Slight Language, Slight Depression and Religious Consent.  
  
A/N: Rin-Chan. This is one of the Chapters you've been waiting for, I know it. XD. Remember what we talked about? About the end of this fic? I'm tryna see if I'll do *THAT* by Chapter 20, without extending anything, or cutting anything short. By the way, people, this whole chapter return's to Weevil's P.O.V! ^.^ This chpater *IS* unusually short, but, yes, it's kindof meant to be a mid-point between past and future. I mean. Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
I stared out at the limo, trying to catch my breathe. So much has happened between the last time I saw Weira and now - I feel...Different. A different person because of what's happened.  
  
Staring awaitingly at the Limo, I watched as the first person came out.  
  
Tea. Followed by Serenity, who was chased by both Tristan and Duke, who struggled to get to her first. Finally, I saw Ryou come out, a smile on his face, running his hand through his white hair.   
  
"Hey! Weevil!" He ran to me, waving. "It's been crazy, I-"  
  
"Where's Weira?" I bent to look into the limo.  
  
"Oh...Weevil, I'm sorry, she's-"  
  
Finally, I saw her baby blue pigtails stick out from the car, looking around with drowsy eyes. "Nani?"  
  
"WEIRA!" I smiled as I saw her, never so happy to see her in my entire life.  
  
"WEEVIL!" She instantly hopped from the limo, running over to me. I picked her up as she came within range and spun her around, hugging her tight. "Oh Weira, I missed you so much!"  
  
"Me too Weevil!" She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. "I saw Mom, Weevil...She saved me and Ryou..."  
  
Mom...Weira had seen her too?  
  
Well, maybe our Mother was back after all. She promised us she would never leave us, that she would always protect us when we were in trouble.  
  
She was just keeping her promise.  
  
Kissing the small girl on the forehead, I began towards the limo, staring up at the sky. "Look at that," I pointed at a cloud in the sky that looked like a heart. She stared up at it and gazed at it for a long time, smiling, before laying her head back down on my shoulder.  
  
I sat inside the limo quietly, staring out the window. Kami-Sama, arigatou. All I wanted was one final chance to see my Mother again, and you granted me that. Arigatou...  
  
~  
  
Rika: Oi vey. I only have Chapter 18 done after this, which means TWO MORE! xx; I only have 'till 11:00, cause then my Mommy comes home. xx; OKIES! That means I gotta hurry through the Review Q&A.  
  
Rin-Chan - *Grin, grin* I bet you do. By Chapter 20, everyone who reviews is going to be chasing me with a shotgun. ^^; And only me and Rin know why. Maybe Nee-San, too... And glad you're glad I updated!  
  
Silvana-Sama - Reviewer. *Waves* Yay! You have been thanked! And welcomed, too, I think...o.O Anyways..Twix! Yes! Hah! Twix! It's all in the Mix! ^^ Curtosy Jou-Jou. *Madded at, but still liked anyways* And yes! The Rex-Weevil thing was hilarious. I loved it. ^^ Muwaha. Haha. Haaa. Right.  
  
We better get going, I have 2 more chapters. Seeya soon peeps. Ja!  
  
-I sat inside the limo quietly, staring out the window. Kami-Sama, arigatou. All I wanted was one final chance to see my Mother again, and you granted me that. Arigatou...- 


	18. Time Changes Everything

My Shadow In The Dark  
  
~  
  
-4 Years Later-  
  
"I've never kissed a girl before."  
  
"Amen!" I laughed and took one big gulp of the root beer in my hand, grinning at the lavender-haired female across from me. Next to me was Rex's Girlfriend, Jaseiko, and across from her, Rex.  
  
Hey. It's been 4 years since then, y'know. Times have changed for the better. I'm officially 16, and I have a girlfriend!  
  
Let me tell you about some of the things that've changed. I'm officially cool around this area! I traded in my old beetle glasses for blue contacts, and traded in my old shorts for jeans. Grandpa let me get black highlights, which look stinging with my aqua-colored hair.  
  
Rex is the same as always, and he's damn proud of it.  
  
My girlfriend - Ryuna, the girl sitting across from me - and I have know eachother for 3 years. She moved to the apartments above the building next door 3 years ago, and I met her while I was outside, dueling Joey.  
  
She stopped to watch the duel, and after the duel, introduced herself. Reaching over, she smacked me on my arm, knocking me out of my thoughts. Looks like it's time for me to start paying attention to her again!  
  
"Go, Weev," Oh yeah. I officially adopted the nickname, 'Weev.'  
  
"Awright...I've never given Rex a lap dance."  
  
Both Jaseiko and Ryuna took two large swigs, exchanged nervous glances, and ignored the fact. I laughed slightly, and paused, turning around, glaring at the figure behind me. "Wadda you want, Wei?" Oops. That kinda came out really bitchy.  
  
She winced at my tone of voice and backed away a bit, almost nervously. "You promised you would come to the movies with Ryou and I."  
  
Rex and Jaseiko instantly stood, placing their sodas on the computer desk. "Hey, Rex! Jasei!"  
  
"Sorry, Weev," Rex made his way over to Weira and wrapped his arm around her neck, smiling. "We promised, and we broke the same promise to her last week." Ryuna got up, looking slightly dazed as she did, and then following them.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at Weira and saw the nervous expression on her face, standing and sighing. That's one thing that's changed. It's not 'cute' to hang around with Weira anymore. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I rolled my eyes and began after them, waving at Mr. Mutou. "Grandpa! We're going to the movies with Ryou!"  
  
He smiled and turned to us. "Finally keeping your promises to Weira again, Weevil?" I paused while everyone continued ahead, staring at him. "Nani? Wadda you mean?"  
  
"Weevil, the last promise you kept to her was that you would go to the Solo she had at school when she was 10. And you barely made it there, because you were worried about Ryuna not being able to go."  
  
I stared at him dumbfoundedly. NO WAY that was the last time I kept a promise to her. There was that time-...No, I canceled that to go on a date with Ryuna.  
  
Well, there was also-No...I didn't go because Ryuna wanted me to go with her to McDonald's.  
  
Well, there was that time when-No...That's when I took Ryuna to go get that CD. Kami-Sama Dammit, I know there's gotta be some promise I kept to her...Then again...  
  
Wincing, I heard Ryuna calling for me, and moved to exit the game shop down. "Maybe you should do something special for her, Weevil. You know; as an apology."  
  
"Sure," I forced a smile and quickly exited, considering what he'd just said.  
  
Maybe...But, I mean, what would Weira wanna do with me now? Things just aren't how they used to be.  
  
~  
  
Hey. 4 Years is a long time. 4 Years can change...Everything.  
  
Sitting next to Ryou, I leaned my head on his shoulder.  
  
I'm 12 now. 4 Years since we last saw or heard from my Father. Oh! Didja hear? He got LIFE! Two counts of Child Abuse, one count of Child Molestation, one count of Sagitory Rape, multiple charges of Child Endangerment, Risk of Injury to a Minor, Participating in Cult-Related Activities, and Child Abuse, and counts of Illegal Gambling, and even some counts of Illegal Drug Use, and Intent to Illegally sell Drugs and Alcohol within a School Zone.  
  
Boy, did he get screwed.  
  
I keep wondering where the old days went, though. After we found out our Father was surving life, we were so happy, and so close that day; closer than ever before. He'd taken me to the park, and it was just me, him, Rex and Ryou. After that day...It feels like we've grown apart.  
  
He doesn't keep anymore promises that he makes. I don't even remember the last time he bought me a Birthday Present. Ryou turned to me and raised a brow, staring at the screen. Hell, the movie hadn't even started yet and I was crying. Plus, this wasn't a chick-flick, it was a horror movie.  
  
He bit his lip and brushed some tears from my eyes, squeezing my hand as a signal to get up. I could see Weevil staring back at us, from seven rows in front of us, as we up and quietly exited the theater, remaining in silence until I stepped outside, and Ryou coaxed me into crying; letting all the pain out, comforting me with a gentle pat on the back.  
  
I buried my face into his chest while standing on my tippytoes, and he was holding me like he would if I was a small child.  
  
I heard heavy footsteps, and looked up, to see Weevil marching up to us, his face flushed red, his eyes locked on me angrily. "Wadda you doing?! Wasn't it YOUR damned idea to come to this stupid movie in the FIRST place?!"  
  
I kinda shrunk back, stumbling back into Ryou, who in return, placed one hand on my shoulder and squeezed it protectively.  
  
"She doesn't feel well, Weevil. I'm taking her home." I looked at the expression Ryou sent at Weevil, and shivered. All I can say, is: If looks could kill.  
  
I didn't really think it could happen, but, 4 years changed everything. I brushed a few tears from my own eyes as we exited the theater in silence. Kami-Sama. I never imagined 4 years could last this long...  
  
~  
  
Rika: Woah...Deep chapter...If there are a lot of errors in this one, I beg your forgiveness, I dun feel like spell-checking because it takes to much time. I'd do a rant corner since I have no reviews, but I don't have the time.  
  
BUT I STILL LOVE ALL OF YOU ANYWAYS!  
  
Rex: I do too.  
  
Weevil: *Long pause* ...I think I might.  
  
Rika: WEEVIL!  
  
Weevil: I mean, I do.  
  
-I didn't really think it could happen, but, 4 years changed everything. I brushed a few tears from my own eyes as we exited the theater in silence. Kami-Sama. I never imagined 4 years could last this long...- 


	19. Final Choices

My Shadow In The Dark  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weevil's P.O.V  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Slight Language, Slight Depression and Religious Consent.  
  
A/N: Maybe I should take off the part up there that says 'Weevil's P.O.V.' Hrm...Nope. First in Weira's P.O.V, second in Weevil's, and let's hurry this up now. .  
  
~  
  
I always wondered what it'd be like to grow up. Now that I've done some of it myself, I'm ready to turn 8 again.  
  
Stepping into my room, I quietly waved back at Ryou and watched him disappear behind the doorway. Flopping down on my bed, I fought from crying, pulling the Insect Queen card from the inside of my shirt, staring at it.  
  
Weevil gave me this when I was 9. His most treasured Duel Monsters card...I've kept it ever since, through thick and thin, through good and bad times. This card always helped me get passed obstacled I could never conquer without Weevil, even when he wasn't by my side. But now, I wonder how much longer this card will be able to keep Onii-Chan's place.  
  
I can kinda say I blame Ryuna. Ever since they met, all he's wanted to do is hang around her. Perfectly understandable. But, I mean, he's broken promises to me because of her, and it hurts when I think about it clearly.  
  
I've been replaced by some 15 1/2 year-old, lavender haired, Kami-Sama DAMNED-  
  
Ehh...Sorry. I guess truly, I really do blame Ryuna.  
  
But not her alone. She isn't MAKING Weevil do anything. Weevil's choosing on his own. So technically, as much as I wanna believe this is all Ryuna's fault, it's just as much Weevil's fault.  
  
Lately...I've been kinda plotting. Yeah, I know it must sound so weird, but it's fair, I guess. I've been trying to plan some way to get Weevil's attention. If crying at the movie's got Weevil's attention, this will to.   
  
I just hope I'm doing the right thing.   
  
Grabbing my backpack, I tossed it over my shoulder, and took a deep breathe. Holy Kami-Sama. Please have mercy....  
  
~  
  
How stupid! How stupid, stupid, stupid! We're in the middle of a game, and she drags us out to see a movie that *SHE* doesn't even watch! I don't believe it!  
  
Sighing, I slapped my forehead as we walked inside, groaning. Rex shot me a dirty look and punched my shoulder. "Stop complaining, it wasn't a damn bad movie, you heard Ryou, she wasn't feeling well, you should check on her!"  
  
Yeah, I know I should. But trying to ignore the fact that I'm uberly-pissed off to act like a big brother isn't wareing anywhere near thick right now. "Yeah, yeah," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Just gimme a sec. If I go in there now I'm afraid I'll try to strangle her."  
  
Instantly dragging me away from Ryuna and Jaseiko, he smacked me on the shoulder, again, warningfully, glaring more than daggers. "Weevil! What the hell has gotten into you, you two used to be so close, and ever since you met Ryuna your ego has blown to seven-trillion times it's original size! Anyone who'd see you would think I'm here Big Brother, and you're just onea my friends! You need to get your priorities straight, man. Weira before Ryuna, you KNOW THAT!"  
  
The two females looked over at us and I flushed Rex, smacking his arm back. "Will you keep it down?"  
  
"No, I refuse until you get your act together AND ACT LIKE A BIG BROTHER!"  
  
Now everyone within a town probably heard Rex. Yuugi peeked his head out from down the hallway, with Mr. Mutou peeking inback of him, and Jaseiko and Ryuna were staring at us unsurely. Did Rex realize how much of an idiot he was making of himself? Well, it was for a good cause. He's right, I have to get my priorities straight and start being more of a big brother to Weira than a boyfriend to Ryuna.  
  
And if she doesn't like it, well, that's damned tough.  
  
"All right Rex, all right," I sighed admittingly in defeat. "Gimme half an hour to prepare, okay?"  
  
"Right." He shot a dirty look at me and went back to Jaseiko and Ryuna, gesturing them to the living room.  
  
"Hai," I muttered. "Weira."  
  
~  
  
Rika: Oh me, oh my, what a start. I nearly broke my little heart. T.T Rin-Chaaaan! Next chappie is-  
  
Weevil: *Tapes 'Sensored' stick over Rika's mouth*  
  
Rika: o.O; *Un-Tapes* Oookay. Review Q&A, because I wanna finish Chapter 20. oo;  
  
evilcourtney - Dun wirry, something about Cults is just funny. Like the cult of Touzoukou, Maliku, and Yami no Maliku. I have no clue what their cult is about, but it's hilarious to know that they do Cult-Related activities together. *Sheepish grin* Yes, if looks could kill. Especially the one Rin-Chan is sending me right now. oo; VERY Yami no Baku. I have to annoy Nee-San about that. Yeah, Weevil was mean. But Rin-Chan, me and Nee-San are the onlyones that know why.  
  
Kathy: *Too busy telling Aaron to eat his rose to tell everyone what the secret is*  
  
Rika: Weeeeell....  
  
Rin-Chan - HAH! I figured out Silvana's name on DA. oo; Anyways...Yay! You should dread Chapter 20, it's next chapter. And you know what's happening... Yay! Another review from Rin-Chan. Yeah, he was. It's all just a part of growing up. u.u; Stupid hormones. OO; Actually, not all hormones are stupid if you know what I mean. ^.~  
  
Kathy: Amen. ^^;  
  
Weevil: *Slowly backs away from Rika and Kathy* oo;  
  
Rika: Yeaaaaaah. Anyways...  
  
Rin-Chan - Yes, he will regret it when next chapter comes up...Because next chapter is the *LAST CHAPTER* of MSITD before I start the sequel. I'm gonna get attacked *SO* much it's not even funny. Oh well. I like how I'm ending it, because it's a bitch. oo; But yeah.  
  
I better get going to updating and writing Chapter 20.  
  
Rex: Review, and you'll get a Plushie! ^^ Ja people!  
  
-And if she doesn't like it, well, that's damned tough.- 


	20. Unforgettable Nights

My Shadow In The Dark  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
In Weevil's P.O.V  
  
Warnings: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Slight Language, Slight Depression and Religious Consent.  
  
A/N: Last chapter of *THIS* part of the series, people. ^^; I know you're gonna kill me for how it ends, and I know that doesn't seem like an ending, but...It *IS* an ending. Until the sequel 'Kiss Daddy Goodnight' comes out, you people are gonna have to deal with this. First part is in Weira's P.O.V, second is in Weevil's. Thanks all, I love all of you for reading, and reviewing. Please enjoy the final chapter of My Shadow In The Dark.  
  
Sometimes a person isn't who they seem. "I'm Weevil Underwood, Insect Duelist Extraordinaire!" And even if they are.   
  
Everyone has dark secrets.  
  
~  
  
I kneeled down at my bed, hearing Rex and Weevil talking from not too far off. Grabbing the cross from under my pillow, a took a deep breathe, and shoved it in my pocket.  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this. Kami-Sama, have mercy. I know this isn't the right thing to do, but it's the only thing I haven't tried to get Weevil's attention. Picking up the pen form the floor, I began to write on the white-lined piece of paper which all ready lied on my bible on the bed.  
  
I really couldn't think of what to write. I drew and blank, and sat there for five minutes, blinking stupidly at the window. I watched as a bird flew passed the window freely.  
  
Freedom. That was what I so craved. It seemed so far away, and yet at the same time, so close to me. Something I could stretch my arm out at, but never ever reach.   
  
I just wanted to be happy again. Maybe, if nothing else, this will give him a hint. I looked at the mass of blankets tied-together to create a rope. How Cliche.  
  
Shaking my head, I finished the letter, and signed it, laying it softly on the bible. Getting up, I tossed the backpack over my shoulder, tied the blanket to one of the legs of the bed that was against the window-wall, and cautiously crept onto the bed, pulling the window and screen open.  
  
I really hadn't noticed how long a fall it was from my bedroom window to the ground.  
  
Ignoring the sinking feeling in my stomach, I pushed the other end of the rope out the window, then quickly and quietly removed the window and screen from the window, so that it was open enough for me to crouch out of. It was pretty dark outside; I guessed even if Weevil came in while I was coming down he wouldn't be able to see me.  
  
Placing the glass and screen on my bed, I crouched out on the window sill, considering whether this was really worth it.  
  
Giving one final glance to the bedroom, I sat on the windowsill, turned myself onto my stomach, and gave the blanket-rope one hard tug to make sure it was stable.  
  
And it was.  
  
Slowly, I stuck my footing on the brick wall, and clenched the blanket tightly between my fingers, looking down. I felt like I was climbing a mountain. It was high, and nerve-wrecking, considering as a mountain climber, I had no harnass. Hearing the loud clank of the wood pressing against the wall because of my weight, I took and deep breathe and slowly began down.  
  
Woah. This is actually pretty cool if I don't look down. I can tell I'm atleast halfway down somehow, and my footing starts to become softer. Relieveing. I actually escaped.  
  
Hearing a loud crash directly underneath me, I lost my grip and my footing, squeaking.  
  
Closing my eyes, I gasped sharply as I fell into someone's arms. The person stumbled backward, and a felt a couple things fall out of my pocket at the edge of the alley.  
  
I couldn't make out his face until then, actually. And at then, I wished we had stayed in the dark. "NO WAY!"  
  
~  
  
Sighing, I sat down on the sofa next to Rex. Next to him was Jaseiko, (Whom he had his arm around, by the way!) who was next to Ryuna. Damn him purposely squishing Ryuna as far away from me as possible. Reaching forward for the remote, he began flipping through the channels, until something caught my eye. "Rex, go back to 34."  
  
He did as I told him to, raising an eyebrow at me until he saw what had caught my attention.  
  
I leaned forward, staring attentively at the newscaster.  
  
"Again, a strong warning to any citizens of Domino City, Japan. Worster Underwood, former C.E.O of Kaenoc Industries, who was sentenced to live in jail on multiple charges, including multiple counts of child abuse, participating in cult-like activities, multiple counts of risk of injury to a minor, and even sagitory rape, has escaped the Maximum-Security Kuruijini Facility for the Criminally Dangerous, and is considered extremely dangerous. Police have received hints of a dark, jail-dressed man lurking around the Rouge Parlor District, that is, the area containing Domino Park, Devlin Corp, Kaiba Corp, and smaller businesses, such as Domino Automotive, Rikki's Authentic American Seafood restaraunt, Chateau Le Noir, and the Kame Game Shop, home of Duelist Kingdom first prize contendant from 4 years ago, Yugi Mutou."  
  
Me and Rex extended wide, nervous glances, and turned back to eachother, for further info.  
  
"According to inmates, he threatened to go back to one of the areas in the Rouge Parlor district and kidnap his children, Weevil Underwood, 16, and Weira Underwood, 12, who were adopted by a friend of their's Grandfather, the same person who adopted Ryou Bakura, 20, when his Father turned himself into the police, pleading insanity, and was locked away in the Domino City Hospital for the Criminally Insane, as well as Rex Raptor, 18, whose parents were shot dead after attempting to kill him, and Worster's own son, Weevil Underwood."  
  
The coverage continued for a long time, but I think me and Rex just sat in awe for a while. I instantly sat up, my eyes widening. "We gotta get outta here!"  
  
"I'll call Ryou to meet us at the Tenshi-Gami hotel in downtown," Rex ran off for the phone, and to tell Yugi and Mr. Mutou, and I shot up to Weira room.  
  
Pushing the door open, I stared around, suddenly feeling a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Wei?" I walked over to her bed and kneeled down, grabbing the piece of paper from the bible.  
  
Reading it, my eyes widened, and I stared out the window, scanning the alley frantically. Once my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, I was able to make out a hunk of junk by the street light of the alley, slightly glistening in the light.  
  
There was some money, a small piece of paper, a locket, a cross, and...  
  
No...I-It couldn't be! IT JUST COULDN'T! SHE'D NEVER GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT THAT!  
  
"INSECT QUEEN!"  
  
~  
  
Weevil, Rex, Ryou & Yugi: *Bow* The end.  
  
Rika: oo; Dun hurt me. I *HAD* to end it like this, because...I did. I promise to post 'Kiss Daddy Goodnight' up asap, so I don't get beated up. Note that KDG takes play *SIX* years after MSITD. Six years...Woah...Long time. xx;  
  
Be prepared for a real roller coaster of emotion, pain, sorrow, and even, the death of someone we hold dear to our reality. More dramatic, tearjerking, and kawai than before.  
  
I thank you all for your reviews. I just want you to know I appreciate every one of you, and love all of you dearly. ^^;  
  
See you soon, people. I hope you enjoyed MSITD. u.u;  
  
-"INSECT QUEEN!"- 


End file.
